


Good Morning Texts and Late Night Sexts

by daryl_is_mine



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Occasional/rare smut lmao, Panic At The Disco (Band), Panic Attacks, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Text Format, Texting, also um I love brendon urie ok bye, brendon can be a dick ig, relationship, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryl_is_mine/pseuds/daryl_is_mine
Summary: {only written in text format}
Some guy from a local bar got your phone number one night while you were completely wasted. After getting to know him a bit better, you start to form feelings, but is he worth it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown** : hey Y/N

 _You_ : ?? who is this and how did u get my number?

 **Unknown** : aw you don't remember? the lucky leprechaun two nights ago?

 _You_ : i remember going to the lucky leprechaun but that's about it. who r u?

 **Unknown** : sheesh. that sucks doesn't it

 _You_ : well i mean i guess? its not like it sucks for me since idk u

 **Unknown** : we could just ask each other questions

 _You_ : I've never been good at truth questions

 **Unknown** : so dare me ;)

 _You_ : delete my number

 **Unknown** : wtf no

 **Unknown** : you really thought id do it?

 _You_ : lmao no but i was j hoping u would

 **Unknown** : you're feisty: i like it

 _You_ : its a shame i don't like u

 **Unknown** : thats kinda rude considering you don't even know me

 **Unknown** : well, i should really say you don't even remember me

 _You_ : ur probably disgusting anyways lmao

 **Unknown** : id gladly disagree

 _You_ : of course u would. u seem v egotistic 

 **Unknown** : you know me so well!!

 _You_ : can u tell me what ur name is?

 **Unknown** : tell me what you think i look like and what you think my name is

 _You_ : okay fine

 _You_ : ur name is Ass Crack Higgins and u r short and have no hair

 **Unknown** : close

 _You_ : ????

 **Unknown** : my name is actually Butt Crack Higgins

 _You_ : i figured

 **Unknown** : im joking

 _You_ : i figured

 **Unknown** : guess again and be serious this time

 _You_ : fine

 _You_ : umm ur name is Craig and u have a blonde fauxhawk and ur average height

 **Unknown** : I'm actually dying

 **Unknown** : you think i have a fauxhawk

 **Unknown** : kill me pls

 _You_ : u told me to guess

 _You_ : just tell me

 **Unknown** : fine ill tell you a little

 **Unknown** : i have brown hair and brown eyes and I'm 5'9

 _You_ : eh 

 **Unknown** : eh?

 _You_ : kinda sounds like the rest of the male population

 **Unknown** : well sorry for not having a blonde fauxhawk

 _You_ : name??

 **Unknown** : ill give you a random nickname instead: beebo


	2. Chapter 2

**Beebo** : hey

 _You_ : what do u want

 **Beebo** : why are you so mean to me

 **Beebo** : you don't even know me

 _You_ : why would i be nice to someone i don't know

 **Beebo** : idk manners?

 _You_ : well it would be polite to tell someone ur real name instead of beebo

 **Beebo** : but its a nickname i came up with

 _You_ : whatever

 **Beebo** : wait keep talking to me I'm bored

 _You_ : wtf no 

 **Beebo** : why not

 _You_ : what would we even talk about 

 **Bee** **bo** : what happened at the bar ;)

 _You_ : oh god what happened

 **Beebo** : well you said you didn't wanna talk so...

 _You_ : fine lets talk. what happened

 **Beebo** : you were absolutely wasted

 _You_ : obviously if i can't remember anything

 **Beebo** : idk how to explain what happened haha you were all over me

 _You_ : don't flatter urself

 **Beebo** : im not tho you were trying to kiss me

 _You_ : that doesn't sound like me

 **Beebo** : trust me on this

 _You_ : u think I'm going to put trust in a guy called Beebo??

 **Beebo** : Brendon. you happy?

 _You_ : eh

 **Brendon** : anyways you kept asking me how old i was and you wouldnt believe me

 _You_ : why wouldn't i believe u lmao

 **Brendon** : i kept telling you i was 29 and you kept telling me i was 'too cute to be old'

 _You_ : wtf thats not old tho

 **Brendon** : apparently drunk Y/N isn't you then haha

 **Brendon** : but yeah and then you bought me a couple beers but you drank them all

 _You_ : where was my friend during all of this??

 **Brendon** : you had a friend with you?

 _You_ : yeah she drove me there

 _You_ : then how did I get home and in bed

 _You_ : wait that was u wasn't it

 **Brendon** : sorry

 _You_ : idk what to say

 _You_ : thanks

 **Brendon** : no problem 

 _You_ : i guess ur alright after all haha

 **Brendon** : I try :)

 _You_ : um.. did anything happen between us..?

 **Brendon** : if you're wondering if we banged ill have to say no. id prefer to do that when you're sober

 _You_ : ok then.

 **Brendon** : ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Brendon** : rise and shine babydoll

_You_ : ew don't call me that

**Brendon** : why not its cute j like you 

_You_ : whatever. good morning.

**Brendon** : so how are you?

_You_ : exhausted

**Brendon** : what have you been up to

_You_ : reading random texts that r sent to me in the middle of the night.

**Brendon** : don't throw shade at me

_You_ : wtf were you even sending me

_You_ : 'hey babbzy what is uP'?

_You_ : 'lets get it on like marvin gaye'

_You_ : 'you're really cute lmao'

**Brendon** : i can explain

**Brendon** : actually i can't haha

_You_ : i mean wtf Beebo?

**Brendon** : lmao you can't let go of beebo 

**Brendon** : i don't even understand why people call me that tbh like shouldn't it be breebo

_You_ : beebo is cuter tho

**Brendon** : thanks hon i think youre cute too

_You_ : u know thats not what i meant

**Brendon** : i know but a guy needs to be complimented too 

_You_ : i can't compliment you if i don't know what you look like lmao

**Brendon** : theres more to people than just looks babe

_You_ : if that were the case then why would u send me 'you're so hot baby'

**Brendon** : men are visual 

**Brendon** : but i like looks and personality

_You_ : so do i which means i can't compliment you 

_You_ : because you never said anything about my personality

**Brendon** : well i only truly know drunk you so..

_You_ : with that logic i can say that i don't know u either because i don't fucking remember u which implies i can't compliment u

**Brendon** : fine. don't be nice.

_You_ : ok then i won't be.

**Brendon** : so what should we talk about

_You_ : idk and idc

**Brendon** : you have a cute place btw

_You_ : thank you

**Brendon** : omg i have the most important question to ask you

_You_ : what

**Brendon** : do you have a boyfriend

_You_ : why????

**Brendon** : because you kissed me and i forgot to tell you ahaha

_You_ : no i don't have a bf 

**Brendon** : oh thank god

_You_ : i feel like something else happened

**Brendon** : i can promise you we didn't have sex

_You_ : what happened.

**Brendon** : when you were in my car.. you kinda reached for my you-know

_You_ : oh my god no no no no

_You_ : i am so sorry

_You_ : omg thats so embarrassing 

_You_ : i can't believe it

_You_ : idk what to say

**Brendon** : its fine 

**Brendon** : trust me

_You_ : im so sorry

**Brendon** : theres no reason to be sorry or embarrassed

**Brendon** : that was drunk you

_You_ : okay if you say so. but I'm not taking back my sorrys

**Brendon** : fine

**Brendon** : damn i wish you were sober then


	4. Chapter 4

**Brendon** : i hate how I'm always the one who has to strike up the conversation

 _You_ : then y don't u just not strike up a conversation

 **Brendon** : but i wanna talk :(

 _You_ : ughh u know ur really annoying. right??

 **Brendon** : i guess

 **Brendon** : but you secretly love it

 _You_ : nope

 **Brendon** : stop trying to play hard to get and let your guard dow for j a bit babe

 _You_ : where is the rolling eyes emoji

 **Brendon** : oh come on

 **Brendon** : can't you j talk to me like I'm one of your friends ?

 **Brendon** : i mean, i did help you out when your friend left you in the state you were in..

 _You_ : i guess

 _You_ : its just hard to talk to a nice guy ever since my bf broke up w me

 **Brendon** : here we go

 _You_ : what

 **Brendon** : i wasn't trying to be rude,, but come on. isn't that a bit cliche

 **Brendon** : i mean, why allow some guy that much power over your emotions

 _You_ : we dated for 7 yrs

 **Brendon** : oh nvm

 **Brendon** : you can vent whenever you wanna

 _You_ : no its fine 

 _You_ : i can tell u don't care about it

 **Brendon** : its not that i don't care

 **Brendon** : its j that.. i mean. i don't wanna hear u talking about another dude hahaa

 _You_ : u can't possibly b jealous lmao

 **Brendon** : its not that

 _You_ : it shouldn't be like that lmao we j "met"

 **Brendon** : i know i know i j don't wanna hear about some guy that hurt u in the end

 **Brendon** : i like happy endings :))

 **Brendon** : thats why i try to live life to the fullest 

 **Brendon** : wow that was cheesy

 _You_ : lmao about as cheesy as wisconsin

 **Brendon** : your funny aha

 **Brendon** : and lame

 **Brendon** : that was lame.

 _You_ : y r u so mean :(

 **Brendon** : for the 1st time, I'm the mean one??

 _You_ : ye

 **Brendon** : ye?

 _You_ : ye

 **Brendon** : im disappointed

 _You_ : ditto

 _You_ : oh yeah so u never gave me a good description of what u look like 

 **Brendon** : looks are = to personality hon

 _You_ : so?? i wanna b able to picture u in my head

 **Brendon** : doing what ;)

 _You_ : ok goodnight.

 **Brendon** : wait can i say one thing before you leave me

 _You_ : fine

 **Brendon** : meeting you has been really great. i haven't laugh this much in a while ahaha 

 _You_ : go get some sleep. u will have more time to be happy tomorrow :)

 **Brendon** : can i say another thing

 _You_ : what

 **Brendon** : you're v confusing 

 _You_ : thank u 

 _You_ : i try

 _You_ : goodnight beebo

 **Brendon** : one more thing

 _You_ : what now

 **Brendon** : sweet dreams

 **Brendon** : you seem like you need one

 _You_ : you too brendon.

 **Brendon** : do we really have to say goodnight rn

 _You_ : what would we even talk about

 **Brendon** : our goals in life, our jobs, what we think about when were sleep deprived

 **Brendon** : please

 _You_ : i believe in ghosts

 _You_ : ur turn

 **Brendon** : i sing for a living

 _You_ : fancy. i don't have a job haha

 **Brendon** : what do u like to do?

 _You_ : idk to be honest

 **Brendon** : read? write? paint? sing? draw?

 _You_ : i do like to do those things but I'm bad at those things lmao. anyways its not like i can read for a living

 **Brendon** : sure you can. publisher. editor. teacher. researcher. 

 _You_ : i guess.... i never went to college tho

 **Brendon** : its never too late to go to school

 _You_ : i guess..

 **Brendon** : i should take you to one of my 'gigs' you would have so much fun

 _You_ : that depends. what kind of music

 **Brendon** : pop rock

 _You_ : i love pop rocks!! strawberry is my fave

 **Brendon** : why are you so goddamn cute

 _You_ : idk i mean i guess it j happened one morning and never stopped but i mean who's complaining? not me 

 **Brendon** : neither am i

 _You_ : listen, I'm really tired so i should get going

 **Brendon** : dream of me ;)

 _You_ : how could i even lmao

 **Brendon** : i have a feeling you remember me but its j in the back of your mind :)

 **Brendon** : but anyways, goodnight lover-girl

 _You_ : goodnight lover-boy


	5. Chapter 5

**Brendon** : text mee

 **Brendon** : pls 

 **Brendon** : Y/N????

 **Brendon** : you ok?

 _You_ : yeah whats up? 

 **Brendon** : oh thank god 

 _You_ : its 3 in the morning what do u want

 **Brendon** : i got lonely :(

 _You_ : oh come on

 **Brendon** : can you go to the lucky leprechaun in like 10?

 _You_ : i guess..?

 **Brendon** : i wanna see you again

 **Brendon** : well, sober you

 _You_ : im kinda in the mood for waffles

 **Brendon** : well the waffle shack is a block away from the bar

 **Brendon** : ill buy you breakfast :)

 _You_ : thank you beebo i appreciate it 

 **Brendon** : make sure to wear layers 

 **Brendon** : its freezing rn

 _You_ : aw so caring

 **Brendon** : anything for you doll

 _You_ : do u care if i show up in pjs I'm too tired to change lmao

 **Brendon** : idc as long as you j show up

 _You_ : brendon we have a problem

 **Brendon** : what

 _You_ : i think my car battery died

 **Brendon** : ill pick you up then

 **Brendon** : stay inside until i get there

 _You_ : ok and be careful on the road

 **Brendon** : ha i almost forgot where to go

 **Brendon** : im here

 **Brendon** : hello??

 _You_ : its cold

 **Brendon** : obviously now hurry up i thought you were ready before

 _You_ : I'm nervous tho

 **Brendon** : lmao what? oh wait are you j nervous because you were drunk before..?

 _You_ : i guess idk

 _You_ : also i look like crap

 **Brendon** : you're gorgeous now come on hon

 **Brendon** : or else no waffles for you

 _You_ : ok I'm coming 


	6. Chapter 6

**Brendon** : um about this morning

 _You_ : no. we will not talk about it

 **Brendon** : its nothing to be embarrassed over 

 **Brendon** : it happens

 _You_ : idk what came over me

 **Brendon** : its fine

 **Brendon** : but i must say

 **Brendon** : you have great taste when you're drunk and sober ;)

 _You_ : goodbye

 **Brendon** : no wait

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry for teasing you but seriously its no big deal

 _You_ : for you it isnt

 _You_ : im so embarrassed 

 **Brendon** : stop it don't be 

 _You_ : i can't believe i did that

 **Brendon** : its pretty funny actually

 **Brendon** : i mean i was kinda surprised when you came on to me like that

 **Brendon** : hello??

 **Brendon** : oh come on Y/N 

 _You_ : again i am so sorry 

 **Brendon** : lmao why

 **Brendon** : you're a really good kisser btw

 _You_ : stop it.

 **Brendon** : and i must say you do have wandering hands

 _You_ : shut up

 **Brendon** : and it was kinda like last time except more... how do i explain?

 _You_ : shut up.

 **Brendon** : but you were sober this time so that was cool

 _You_ : brendon if u don't shut the hell up i will block u

 **Brendon** : your lips were saying otherwise three hours ago

 **Brendon** : and so were your hands

 _You_ : listen to me

 **Brendon** : im all ears babe

 _You_ : i only did all of that because you kept flirting

 **Brendon** : wait now you're blaming me for your horniness?

 _You_ : well if you didn't flirt so much i wouldn't have felt that way

 **Brendon** : so you grabbing my crotch and sticking your tongue down my throat is my fault

 _You_ : it wasn't like that

 _You_ : also you reciprocated 

 **Brendon** : I'm still confused how its my fault

 **Brendon** : you can't go kissing someone and then blame them.

 **Brendon** : it takes two to tango honey

 _You_ : ugh ok I'm sorry I'm still trying to process what we did

 _You_ : but i have to admit that we probably shouldn't have done all of that in your car and on my driveway

 _You_ : what if someone saw us

 **Brendon** : i doubt anyone saw us

 **Brendon** : besides, if anyone did, we didn't go too far

 _You_ : thats true but we did do quite a bit considering where we were

 _You_ : we still barely know each other 

 **Brendon** : come on Y/N live a little

 **Brendon** : oh i never asked but did you enjoy breakfast

 _You_ : well obviously i mean who doesn't love waffles

 **Brendon** : maybe we should go back tomorrow 

 _You_ : i feel like u want to only because u want what happened earlier to happen again

 **Brendon** : you know me so well considering 'we barely know each other' ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Brendon** : hey babe

 _You_ : why do u keep calling me that

 **Brendon** : what babe

 _You_ : that

 **Brendon** : idk what you're talking about babe

 _You_ : stop saying babe

 **Brendon** : aw you j called me babe babe

 _You_ : bye

 **Brendon** : if you really didn't wanna talk to me you wouldn't have replied with 'bye' 

 _You_ : ...

 **Brendon** : anyways......

 **Brendon** : i wanna see you again 

 **Brendon** : and not j to make out

 **Brendon** : i wanna get to actually know you and not j your body but that would be nice afterward aha

 _You_ : I'm kinda used to being a stubborn bitch to u but i guess ill be nice

 _You_ : when and where

 **Brendon** : tonight at the waffle shack :)

 _You_ : again? ok

 __ **Brendon** : okie dokie then its settled

 **Brendon** : wear those cute pj pants again

 _You_ : I'm not gonna rewear the same pants as this morning/right now

 **Brendon** : why not 

 **Brendon** : they're cute

 _You_ : i feel like u want me to wear them because they hug my butt 

 **Brendon** : you got me

 _You_ : ok lmao they're comfy anyways

 **Brendon** : you'd probably be more comfortable not wearing them ;)

 _You_ : I'm good but thanks for being so considerate. (that was sarcasm)

 **Brendon** : i figured :(

 **Brendon** : so how are you

 _You_ : tired

 _You_ : u??

 **Brendon** : same :/

 **Brendon** : can't wait to see you tonight tho 

 **Brendon** : what time should we go?

 **Brendon** : should i pick you up @ 6?

 _You_ : sure i don't really care when we go

 _You_ : oh I've been meaning to ask u something 

 **Brendon** : what babydoll?

 _You_ : u look really familiar, have we met before??

 **Brendon** : maybe the reason why i look familiar is because you saw me when you were drunk lmao

 _You_ : i guess

 **Brendon** : ill text you later, okay?

 _ ****You_ : um ok? bye


	8. Chapter 8

_You_ : brendon? where r u 

 _You_ : its 6:24 

 _You_ : r we not going anymore?

 _You_ : it would've been nice if u told me beforehand :/

 **Brendon** : oh sorry i forgot

 _Yo_ _u_ : u made the plans.

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry ok?

 **Brendon** : I'm heading over now

 _You_ : u know what

 _You_ : we don't have to go anymore.

 **Brendon** : oh come on don't do this

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry babe

 _You_ : u don't seem like u wanna go so forget it

 _You_ : i don't want to force u.

 **Brendon** : are we seriously fighting over waffles

 _You_ : u know its not about the fucking waffles brendon.

 **Brendon** : then wtf is it really about?? 

 _You_ : u seem really grumpy so I'm not gonna waste my time with u when i can be happy by myself.

 **Brendon** : jfc you're so sensitive

 _You_ : at least I'm honestly showing my emotions unlike u.

 **Brendon** : whatever.

 _You_ : have a great day. only god knows u need it.

 **Brendon** : well fuck you too.

 _You_ : excuse me?

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry i shouldn't have said that

 _You_ : damn right u shouldn't have

 _You_ : i was actually starting to like u.

 **Brendon** : the taste of your lips told me you liked me already

 _You_ : well i guess u will have to keep that in ur memory

 _You_ : because that won't happen again brendon.

 **Brendon** : please.

 **Brendon** : there are plenty of other girls who would kill to even touch me

 **Brendon** : i wasted my time with you

 _You_ : i wasted my time with u too.

 **Brendon** : goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown** : 9 girls.

 _You_ : who is this?

 **Unknown** : it took me 9 girls to realize how fucked up i am.

 _You_ : if u don't tell me who u r i will block u

 **Unknown** : beebo

 _You_ : bye.

 **Unknown** : please talk to me i miss talking to you

 _You_ : i s2g this is j a game for u isn't it

 _You_ : so u slept with 9 girls in the span of 2 weeks after our last conversation

 _You_ : and ur first statement after 2 weeks is telling me how many girls u fucked. is that right?

 **Unknown** : I'm really sorry.

 _You_ : we had only known each other for about a week and i already had feelings for u.

 **Unknown** : i don't mean to sound like a dick but u didn't really express them well before our fight

 _You_ : thats because i was fucking scared brendon

 _You_ : i told u i had j broken up with my boyfriend of 7 years

 _You_ : u even said to me, and i quote, "why allow some guy that much power over your emotions"

 _You_ : but for some reason u affected me j as much as my break up

 _You_ : a fucking 7 day acquaintanceship affected me as badly as a 7 year relationship

 _You_ : i know that sounds weird as all hell so thats y i didn't want to make my emotions too damn obvious brendon.

 _You_ : when we were actually face to face i was so happy

 _You_ : and u were acting like u really liked me too

 _You_ : i mean wtf i allowed you to kiss me and i allowed you access to some of my most random secrets

 _You_ : i actually trusted u after only meeting u once while actively sober and once while drunk

 _You_ : hell, i was so happy when i first saw u in person

 **Unknown** : i didn't know that and I'm sorry

 _You_ : 'sorry' isn't going to fucking cut it.

 _You_ : the first week after ur goodbye, i didn't even leave my fucking house.

 _You_ : idk if i became so attached because of the break up i just had or if i finally found someone i liked or what idek

 _You_ : i can't decipher my own feelings okay?

 _You_ : so while u were pounding urself into some skank i was crying my eyes out.

 _You_ : jfc 

 _You_ : 9 girls?

 **Unknown** : well technically 8 because in the middle of the 9th i felt really shitty

 _You_ : good.

 _You_ : I've gotta go.

 **Unknown** : wait don't go

 **Unknown** : please


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown** : can't we at least talk in person

 _You_ : no

 **Unknown** : why not

 _You_ : i don't want what happened last time to happen again

 **Unknown** : i doubt it would happen considering how mad you are at me

 _You_ : well I'm too mad to look at u so no

 **Unknown** : please

 _You_ : its pretty funny how u think that saying 'please' will get u whatever u want

 **Unknown** : i just want to talk. nothing more.

 **Unknown** : i promise

 _You_ : i may have only spoken to u for a short time but i already know u can't promise that nothing will happen

 _You_ : we didn't plan on that make-out session and yet it still happened

 _You_ : and everyone has had 'make-up sex' which means we shouldn't meet up together because that would most likely happen

 _You_ : so no

 _You_ : I'm so mad that i haven't even put ur # in my phone yet

 **Unknown** : thats so mean :(

 _You_ : idgaf 

 **Unknown** : ugh why are you making this so difficult?

 _You_ : as much as i don't want to admit it i can't trust myself 

 _You_ : I've been near u twice and both times i practically threw myself at u

 **Unknown** : true but maybe this time u won't..?

 _You_ : i doubt it. 

 **Unknown** : i wish i were flattered but I'm not :/

 **Unknown** :can't you trust me to make sure nothing will happen??

 _You_ : pfft r u kidding

 _You_ : sorry 'babe'

 _You_ : not happening.

 **Unknown** : i just wanna talk

 _You_ : no. listen i have to go 

 **Unknown** : you're either leaving because you're actually busy or because you want to avoid me

 _You_ : no i really have to go. i made plans with my friend

 **Unknown** : the one that ditched you? not very smart lmao

 _You_ : I'm going with my other friend and also i can worry about myself tyvm

 **Unknown** : who are you going with

 _You_ : a friend. if ur worried that he will ditch me u can stop because he's the nicest guy i know.

 **Unknown** : ouch

 _You_ : he's never told me 'fuck you' unlike somebody i know *ahem*

 _You_ : goodbye brendon.

 **Unknown** : it was one time and i was angry


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown** : fine ill be honest w you

**Unknown** : i was acting like a prick before because i didn't want you to 'find out'

**Unknown** : I'm part of this band

**Unknown** : and when you asked me if we met before i got nervous

**Unknown** : i didn't want you to only like me because of my name or my money

**Unknown** : so i kinda freaked and then i forgot about picking you up

**Unknown** : and idk i j didn't want to feel like you didn't care about me as a person

**Unknown** : and i know you're probably talking to your friend right now

**Unknown** : and you probably don't even have your phone on ringer 

**Unknown** : because you told me at the diner that you hate the noises your phone makes 

**Unknown** : so I j wanted to tell you I'm really sorry

**Unknown** : if theres anything you want to know you can ask

**Unknown** : i just have one question for you

**Unknown** : can you at least consider allowing me to at least be your friend?

**Unknown** : after what you said i feel really shitty about the whole 'sleeping with 9 chicks' thing

**Unknown** : I can be a total prick

**Unknown** : and i do things out of spite a lot 

**Unknown** : but I always feel guilty afterward

**Unknown** : so i apologize for being a complete dickhead

_You_ : okay. i have a question

**Brendon** : anything

_You_ : what band

**Brendon** : panic! at the disco

_You_ : how did i not recognize u wtf 

**Brendon** : i honestly don't know haha

_You_ : do u really think I'm the type of person to like a guy over his money?

**Brendon** : idk i mean i didn't really know how to tell if you were or not

**Brendon** : so many girls like me only for the fame and shit

**Brendon** : and i didn't know how a girl would act if she didn't like me for that

_You_ : waffle shack in 15

**Brendon** : ok??

**Brendon** : do you need a ride

_You_ __: no I'm at the lucky leprechaun i can walk

**Brendon** : you sure? its cold out

_You_ : its basically a 3 minute walk

**Brendon** : okay see you there


	12. Chapter 12

**Brendon** : damn 

 _You_ : what

 **Brendon** : you really did call it

 _You_ : call what?

 **Brendon** : you totally knew we'd have make up sex

 _You_ : well considering what happened after we met face to face (sober) i kinda figured

 **Brendon** : we should get in fights more often because damn

 **Brendon** : im speechless

 **Brendon** : also you ripped off my jeans so hard the button broke off :(

 **Brendon** : i have to buy new ones

 _You_ : ur joking right

 **Brendon** : nope

 **Brendon** : i mean i would sew it back on but i have 0 sewing skills

 _You_ : u certainly have other skills

 **Brendon** : omg is this really Y/N being sexual thru text?

 _You_ : i can be sexual thru text

 _You_ : its just awk sometimes 

 **Brendon** : r u a sexting virgin

 _You_ : no

 **Brendon** : i can tell you're blushing 

 _You_ : stop it I'm with my friends

 _You_ : they're nosy people and will most likely look over my shoulder so pls don't send anything naughty

 **Brendon** : i kinda figured we were going to fuck once you told me 'waffle shack in 15'

 **Brendon** : it was so sudden too

 **Brendon** : after we talked in the parking lot you pounced right onto me

 _You_ : brendon stop it

 **Brendon** : your soft lips attacked mine

 **Brendon** : and of course your wandering hands groped my ass

 **Brendon** : and then you realized where we were 

 **Brendon** : so your solution was to pull me into the back seat

 _You_ : brendon i s2g

 _You_ : if they find out i slept w some celebrity they will be on my ass for my entire life

 **Brendon** : baby I'm just getting started

 **Brendon** : right when you pulled me on top of you 

 **Brendon** : you ripped off my jacket and pulled me closer

 **Brendon** : you kissed my neck and sucked just right

 **Brendon** : and you lowered your hand to my jeans

 **Brendon** : before you ripped them off of me you grasped my cock

 _You_ : brendon please

 **Brendon** : come on baby can't i have fun

 _You_ : later

 **Brendon** : but the feeling of your soft skin is on my mind right now

 **Brendon** : I'm thirsting for you

 **Brendon** : fuck baby I'm remembering the look on your face as you reached your peak

 **Brendon** : you're horny aren't you

 _You_ : dammit brendon

 _You_ : pick me up at 3

 **Brendon** : but it's 11:21 rn

 **Brendon** : i need you now

 _You_ : be patient

 _You_ : for me?

 **Brendon** : fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brendon** : round 2 was even better 

 **Brendon** : when did you learn that move with your hips

 _You_ : never lmao it j happened

 **Brendon** : marry me

 _You_ : ha ha

 **Brendon** : so did your friends read the messages i sent you

 _You_ : almost

 _You_ : seriously, don't do that again

 _You_ : if they find out I'm sleeping with u they will try their damnedest to somehow get money from u

 **Brendon** : jeez how desperate are they??

 _You_ : its not about desperation, its about greed

 **Brendon** : you're very smart babe

 _You_ : that reminds me

 **Brendon** : what reminds you of what

 _You_ : u calling me babe

 _You_ : what does it mean

 **Brendon** : um what haha

 **Brendon** : I've called you babe since day 1

 _You_ : i know but know that we've slept w each other does it mean anything different??

 **Brendon** : i guess.?

 _You_ : sorry I'm getting ahead of myself

 _You_ : we're still j getting to know each other

 **Brendon** : oh i see what you're getting at

 **Brendon** : i mean we've been on a date before

 **Brendon** : you know what lets go out again tonight

 _You_ : where lmao

 **Brendon** : how about... idk actually

 _You_ : we have to be mindful about ur status

 **Brendon** : lmao no we dont

 **Brendon** : not a lot of people recognize me around here

 **Brendon** : lets do whatever you'd like, ok?

 _You_ : okay. i don't wanna burden u

 **Brendon** : its not possible

 **Brendon** : especially after that amazing sex we had ;)

 _You_ : y do guys like sex so much jfc

 **Brendon** : don't even tell me that it wasn't amazing

 **Brendon** : you were shaking 

 **Brendon** : thats how hard you came

 _You_ : okay u got me 

 _You_ : i have a feeling u like to sext a lot

 _You_ : that could be a problem

 **Brendon** : its only a problem if you make it one :)

 _You_ : my friends and family r nosy assholes

 _You_ : if they look over my shoulder while ur sexting me

 _You_ : ill be so embarrassed

 _You_ : so pls if i tell u I'm w friends

 _You_ : cool it w the sexts.

 _You_ : got it?

 **Brendon** : got it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brendon** : lets go see a movi e right now

_You_ : what kind lmao

**Brendon** : pls nothing romantic

**Brendon** : ohoo i know 

**Brendon** : horror movie at 12 am pls  pls pls

**Brendon** : oh btw Ive been drinking so i was wondering if u got ur car battery fixed :))

_You_ : yeah....

**Brendon** : omg yay

**Brendon** : pick me up

_You_ : wait u wanna go see a midnight movie showing and u want me to pick u up now, which is 7 pm.

**Brendon** : its only 7? ?

**Brendon** : goddamn

**Brendon** : well i have some ideas about what we can do before the movie ;))))

_You_ : how much did u drink

**Brendon** : i don't really remember ahaa

_You_ : are u drinking cans of beer

**Brendon** : yeah

_You_ : count the cans brendon

**Brendon** : oh yeah pfft i knew that

**Brendon** : ha i drank 6

_You_ : wtf y r u even drinking

**Brendon** : bored lmao

**Brendon** : you should come over now

_You_ : but i don't even have your address

**Brendon** : o yeah thats a problemo

_You_ : j text it to me

**Brendon** : p sherman 42 wallaby way sydney

_You_ : oh my god 

**Brendon** : BAhaga ok sorry I'm kinda drunk

_You_ : i see that

**Brendon** : i can't stop laughig

**Brendon** : am i possessed

**Brendon** : i can't stop Im ded

_You_ : oh god ur a giggly drunk aren't u

**Brendon** : am i? i guess haa

_You_ : dammit brendon

_You_ : ur going to have a hangover tomorrow

**Brendon** : nuh uh I'm young and pretty 

_You_ : yes u r beebo now go get some sleep okay?

**Brendon** : no lets party

_You_ : jfc brendon go to sleep

**Brendon** : did you know youre super cute

_You_ : yes

**Brendon** : youre so smart 

**Brendon** : you're the new einstein

_You_ : thank you i guess

_You_ : can u do me a flavor????

**Brendon** : you say that? pfft i used to say that when i was like 9

**Brendon** : but sure what can i do for a pretty gal like you???

_You_ : go to sleep

**Brendon** : i am my own perosn and i can do whatever id like

**Brendon** : but i am kinda tired

**Brendon** : fine ill go to bed but only because i wanna

**Brendon** : not because you told me to ok

_You_ : okay. goodnight brendon

**Brendon** : goodnight principessa


	15. Chapter 15

**Brendon** : worst hangover ever

 _You_ : y were u even drinking in the first place

 **Brendon** : i was bored and idk i j kept grabbing more lmao

 _You_ : wow brendon

 **Brendon** : you really like saying my name Y/N

 _You_ : thats because its weird

 **Brendon** : how tf is brendon a weird name

 _You_ : its not i j didn't have a good comeback lmao

 **Brendon** : at least you're honest 

 **Brendon** : lets go see a movie 

 _You_ : why

 **Brendon** : the one on dickson street got reclineRS

 **Brendon** : my buns won't be uncomfy anymore

 _You_ : wtf

 _You_ : ur buns?

 **Brendon** : my hot crossed buns

 _You_ : pls stop

 **Brendon** : only if you agree to go see a movie w me

 _You_ : fine

 _You_ : what time

 **Brendon** : lets go at night

 _You_ : let me guess

 _You_ : u expect me to go w u to a horror movie at midnight

 **Brendon** : yes

 _You_ : thats exactly what u wanted me to do last night

 **Brendon** : lmao thats not the only thing i wanted you to do last night

 _You_ : y r u so damn sexual 25/8

 **Brendon** : thats not possible

 _You_ : thats the point beebo

 **Brendon** : ok srsly why do you say beebo so much 

 **Brendon** : when we were at the diner you called me beebo for like the 1st 10 minutes

 _You_ : thats because its funny and u look like a beebo

 **Brendon** : im offended

 _You_ : of course u r

 **Brendon** : okie dokie so i'll pick u up at 11:45 k?

 _You_ : k.

 **Brendon** : wow f you 2

 _You_ : ;*

 **Brendon** : ):


	16. Chapter 16

_You_ : that was terrifying and i don't think i can sleep

 **Brendon** : i still don't know why you decided to 'sleep' in my guest room 

 _You_ : i know what would most likely happen if i sleep in ur room w u

 **Brendon** : its not like 'it' hasn't happened before lmao

 _You_ : i know but still

 **Brendon** : aint nothing i haven't seen or felt before ;)

 _You_ : well I'm scared and yet all of the lights r on

 **Brendon** : lights out

 _You_ : ok fuck u 

 **Brendon** : when where and how hard

 _You_ : l:

 _You_ : not funny I'm scared and ur making sex jokes

 **Brendon** : you know that movie is fake right

 _You_ : don't tell me ur not scared

 _You_ : i bet u have like three lights on rn

 **Brendon** : i have one lamp on

 _You_ : that won't protect you.

 **Brendon** : ok now two are on pls stop spooping me 

 **Brendon** : 3spoopy5me

 _You_ : spoopy ?

 **Brendon** : spoopy

 **Brendon** : ok I'm running to the guest room 1 sec

 _You_ : wtf no no no

 **Brendon** : why not lmao

 _You_ : um nothing

 **Brendon** : oh come on j tell me I'm spooped and i don't wanna b alone

 _You_ : I'm on my period

 **Brendon** : ok? your point?

 _You_ : i don't want u getting all horny on me and then get disappointed

 **Brendon** : tbh im not really feeling too horny rn so i think we'll be good

 _You_ : when r u not horny

 **Brendon** : rn

 **Brendon** : anyways, your period is more of a reason to cuddle so can i pls run to your room i don't wanna get killed alone

 _You_ : "i don't wanna get killed alone"

 _You_ : u would rather get killed together

 _You_ : aww how romantic

 _You_ : ok come over here I'm cold

 **Brendon** : okie dokie be there in like a min

 **Brendon** : dont scream out if i shine my flashlight in your eyes 

 **Brendon** : my neighbors will probably think I'm murdering you


	17. Chapter 17

_You_ : where did u go

**Brendon** : I'm picking up some breakfast 

_You_ : y didn't u wake me up

**Brendon** : you looked so cute 

**Brendon** : id be a monster if i woke you up

_You_ : cute. whats the real reason

**Brendon** : i remember you telling me you are a grumpy lil shit when woken up

**Brendon** : but you were really cute too

_You_ : where r u getting the food

**Brendon** : mcdicks

**Brendon** : but i was planning on getting waffles from waffle shack too

**Brendon** : what do you want 

_You_ : get me hotcakes, hash browns, mcmuffin and then a triple decker from waffle shack :))))

**Brendon** : jfc woman

_You_ : oh come on don't even w me

**Brendon** : i didn't say anything..

_You_ : u don't know the struggle

**Brendon** L yeah but my bank account will

_You_ : that would still be under $10 tho

**Brendon** : tax exists babydoll

_You_ : wait I'm hearing something

_You_ : oh yeah its what u told me last night when u bought the tickets

**Brendon** : oh come on

_You_ : "its no big deal i have thousands"

_You_ : hA

**Brendon** : im not brendon urie im Ass Crack Higgins

_You_ : close

**Brendon** : ?

_You_ : Butt** Crack Higgins

**Brendon** : i can never win w you

_You_ : ((((((: u love me

**Brendon** : maybe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brendon** : i j had a funny thought

 _You_ : oh god is it one of those crappy ass jokes again 

 _You_ : u kept me up for like 3 extra hours last night

 **Brendon** : you still never guessed the answer for 'what do you call a pile of kittens'

 _You_ : j tell me 

 **Brendon** : a meowntain

 _You_ : blocked

 **Brendon** : anyways what i was originally thinking

 _You_ : ??????

 **Brendon** : you should come w me on my next tour

 _You_ : when is it 

 **Brendon** : next month

 _You_ : tbh that would be fun

 **Brendon** : except you told me you don't like small spaces or crowds so idk

 _You_ : u invite me to ur tour and then tell me u don't know if its ok for me to go lmao

 **Brendon** : i j want to know if you're actually up to it 

 _You_ : fuck it I'm bored w life lets do it

 **Brendon** : okie dokie lets do this shit

 _You_ : I'm hyped

 **Brendon** : btw the tour bus is v small and there r only cubbies for beds

 **Brendon** : and i know you love your big beds so j a warning

 _You_ : i think ill be ok

 **Brendon** : if you ever feel nervous i got you

 _You_ : i know i know

 **Brendon** : j tell me whenever you want to go back i will make sure you get home safe

 _You_ : aw so caring <3

 **Brendon** : anything for you babydoll

 _You_ : is it weird to say I'm starting to like hearing u say that

 **Brendon** : maybe i should say it more often

 _You_ : lmao maybe i only like hearing u say it because thats all u call me in the bedroom

 **Brendon** : you love it

 _You_ : eh.. hahaa

 **Brendon** : i had another crazy thought

 _You_ : oh really?

 **Brendon** : i know we basically j met or whatever but i really really like you

 _You_ : oh god what

 **Brendon** : you should move in w me 

 _You_ : brendon... thats pretty fast

 **Brendon** : i know but we get along so well and you're basically perfect for me

 **Brendon** : and also you are v v funny

 **Brendon** : and i get lonely v fast whenever you leave

 **Brendon** : tbh you make my day so much better when you insult me because i know you are either joking or you're telling me how it is

 **Brendon** : and i love that 

 **Brendon** : so?

 _You_ : ok 1st of all stop

 _You_ : ur getting too good at this whole 'make Y/N's heart race' thing

 _You_ : and 2nd of all wtff where is this coming from

 _You_ : did u srsly say i insult u 

 _You_ : bish whet

 **Brendon** : *:

 _You_ : of course ill move in w u

 **Brendon** : imma cry

 _You_ : ill move in w u when i wanna

 **Brendon** : what

 _You_ : hon u even agreed when i said it was fast

 _You_ : i think we need to be near each other 24/7 before we consider moving in w each other

 **Brendon** : maybe its perfect timing for this tour :)

 _You_ : whys that

 **Brendon** : you go everywhere i go 

 **Brendon** : if you can't tell I'm smirking

 _You_ : i see that

 **Brendon** : wtff how

 _You_ : I'm still here dummy

 **Brendon** : y you're a crazy stalker chick aren't you

 _You_ : we legit j finished breakfast i was j in 'my' room aka guest room 

 _You_ : i see u sitting on the sofa 

 _You_ : ok don't wave like that its spoopy

 **Brendon** : OMfG 

 **Brendon** : you got that from me :))))))))))

 _You_ : bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Brendon** : guess who's a stupid hoe

 _You_ : u lmao 

 **Brendon** : ye

 **Brendon** : because i forgot to tell the squad you're joining us 

 _You_ : so j tell them 

 **Brendon** : i would but like..

 **Brendon** : i'm still not sure if you're ready for the crowds 

 _You_ : if i feel overwhelmed i will j hang out in the tour bus

 **Brendon** : what about the small spaces thing?

 _You_ : then i will j have to force u to drop me off at a 5 star hotel until u turn around after the tour to pick me up again :))

 **Brendon** : 2 star motels are more affordable js

 _You_ : wow ok i see how it is

 **Brendon** : ily <3<3<3

 _You_ : so whatcha doin

 **Brendon** : thinking

 _You_ : omg who knew brendon had a brain to think with

 **Brendon** : rude ass

 _You_ : turd face

 **Brendon** : bumnugget

 _You_ : assbutt

 **Brendon** : buttass

 _You_ : u j switched around my insult

 **Brendon** : who said it was your insult

 **Brendon** : bet you anything someone has said it before you

 _You_ : oh rly who??

 **Brendon** : casbutt

 _You_ : ????

 **Brendon** : okay its official you can't come w because you don't know who cas is 

 _You_ : is cas an ex gf or something

 **Brendon** : damn bb i wish

 _You_ : anyways..... what r u thinking bout

 **Brendon** : you

 _You_ : aw so cute but rlly what r u thinking of rn

 **Brendon** : lol i wasn't trying to be cute

 _You_ : wait y r u thinking about me

 **Brendon** : im j worried

 _You_ : about.?

 **Brendon** : i j feel like i wanna make sure you feel safe on this tour

 _You_ : well how long is this tour?

 **Brendon** : this one is a lot shorter than usual its only 8 months 

 _You_ : 'only'

 **Brendon** : like i said its a lot shorter than usual 

 **Brendon** : normally its basically a year

 _You_ : so that means i have to go

 **Brendon** : ??

 _You_ : if i don't go i won't be able to see u for a long ass time

 **Brendon** : i don't want you to feel like you are obligated to come with

 **Brendon** : because i can always FaceTime you every morning and every night and id call you every second

 _You_ : well I'm coming with so u don't have to waste ur battery :)

 **Brendon** : ok well i know you'll enjoy some parts

 _You_ : wtf r u talking abt

 **Brendon** : do you have a passport

 _You_ : yeah why

 **Brendon** : theres a concert in paris ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Brendon** : they told me they j got an extra bus so apparently we'll essentially have a bus to ourselves (and the driver)

 **Brendon** : so you have your own bunkbed to sleep in :)

 _You_ : did u do that on purpose because i hope u know i don't care about anyone else being in the bus w us

 **Brendon** : no lmao they told me about the extra bus before i told them about you

 **Brendon** : apparently there are some things the crew needs to fix while on the bus and they figured it would be easier to put them in the same area

 _You_ : u sure??

 **Brendon** : im positive babydoll

 _You_ : oh um brendon

 **Brendon** : yeah??

 _You_ : um j as a 'practice run' for 'moving in together' can we buy me some things to keep here until we go on the tour

 **Brendon** : sure bb what do you need

 _You_ : since I'm still, u know, i need to get some feminine products

 _You_ : i can hide them if u arent comfortable seeing them

 **Brendon** : babe, don't worry about that

 **Brendon** : i don't care if you put some pads in the bathroom drawer or string some tampons across the ceiling as long as you're happy here

 _You_ : do u know how perfect u r

 **Brendon** : no tell me

 _You_ : ur perfect

 **Brendon** : omg so nice

 _You_ : can u come up here I'm lonely

 **Brendon** : ill be up there in 5 I'm currently skyping my manager 

 _You_ : y r u texting me i dont wanna distract u

 **Brendon** : just knowing you're in my house is distracting enough ;)

 _You_ : ur so flirty beebo

 **Brendon** : nah b i j love u 

 _You_ : sure jan

 **Brendon** : omfg marcia marcia marcia

 _You_ : y didn't i expect u to say tht

 **Brendon** : ig u j don't know me yet

 _You_ : sadly

 **Brendon** : bb were j getting started

 **Brendon** : aint nothin sad about that

 **Brendon** : do you want anything to drink i j hung up on my manager and I'm looking in the fridge

 _You_ : wtf y did u do tht

 **Brendon** : got bored

 **Brendon** : orange juice??

 **Brendon** : oh wait isn't strawberry milk your fave

 _You_ : I'm not saying

 **Brendon** : ok yes it is

 _You_ : tbh I'm getting bored in this house

 **Brendon** : im offended

 _You_ : ugh u know i don't mean it like that 

 _You_ : i j want to do something

 **Brendon** : like what?

 _You_ : idk play hide n seek in walmart or visit haunted houses at night but be too scared to actually leave the car or vandalize a building and run away but forget the evidence and run back just to find the shit missing

 **Brendon** : weirdly specific but ok 

 _You_ : I'm serious I'm so bored 

 _You_ : i thought u wuved me DX

 **Brendon** : quit w the emo scene shit omfg 

 **Brendon** : fine ill take you out at like three ok?

 _You_ : :)


	21. Chapter 21

_You_ : tis 3 my good sir

 _You_ : beebo where tf r u 

 _You_ : i s2g if ur napping 

 _You_ : um wait

 **Brendon** : hehehe

 _You_ : wtf is that

 **Brendon** : oh nothing

 _You_ : ur joking right

 _You_ : i look like shit so if ur taking me anywhere special..

 **Brendon** : j get in

 _You_ : I'm in leggings and a sweatshirt i shouldn't get in a limo looking like this its a disgrace

 **Brendon** : come tf on I'm in sweats and a dirty ass t-shirt j get in

 _You_ : yeah but ur hot and can pull off wearing a diaper to a red carpet event

 **Brendon** : a diaper?

 _You_ : ugh fine ill get in

 **Brendon** : :))))))

* * *

 

 _You_ : ok i hope u know we don't actually have to play hide n seek in walmart

 _You_ : also u looked really suspicious sprinting away from me right when we walked in 

 **Brendon** : you'll never find me

 _You_ : ur in the mens room aren't u

 **Brendon** : how many times have you played this

 _You_ : too many

 _You_ : so its my turn to hide?

 **Brendon** : yepperoo babyboo

 _You_ : don't ever say that again

 **Brendon** : well aren't you depressing

 _You_ : I've been around u too long

 _You_ : guess where i am

 _You_ : btw u only get 3 hints 

 **Brendon** : well shit

 **Brendon** : ok are you near food

 _You_ : for once in my life no

 **Brendon** : r u by clothes

 _You_ : nope

 **Brendon** : give me a riddle

 _You_ : ur joking right

 **Brendon** : nope

 _You_ : um whats easy to make but impossible to keep forever

 **Brendon** : i don't fucking know

 _You_ : thats ur last hint :)

 **Brendon** : oh come on

 **Brendon** : um idk mistakes

 _You_ : some may sadly call these mistakes

 **Brendon** : how about promises??

 **Brendon** : except idk how that would be in walmart

 _You_ : shit man that answer was deep but no

 **Brendon** : i honestly don't know :/ gimme a new riddle

 _You_ : wtf no j guess

 **Brendon** : pls ill do anything

 _You_ : I'm going to remember that for later use

 _You_ : ok fine

 _You_ : most find them cute but many find them annoying

 **Brendon** : idk babies?

 _You_ : ding ding ding!! now u j have to find me

 **Brendon** : okie dokie

 **Brendon** : where tf are you

 **Brendon** : i s2g if i find you in a crib

 _You_ : tbh i am quite comfy

 _You_ : especially since i know u won't find me

 **Brendon** : hint me

 _You_ : no.

 **Brendon** : wait

 **Brendon** : is that a sigh i j heard

 _You_ : no.

 **Brendon** : are you seriously hiding in a crib box fort

 _You_ : godammit

 **Brendon** : tbh if you weren't annoyed with me i wouldn't have found you

 _You_ : lol sounds like meeting u for the 1st time

 **Brendon** : whatever I'm hiding

 _You_ : r u by the patio furniture

 **Brendon** : jfc seriously how many times have you played this

 _You_ : I've been doing this since elementary

 **Brendon** : unfair

 _You_ : :) 

 _You_ : I'm gonna find u 

 _You_ : *jaws music plays*

 **Brendon** : cringe

 _You_ : *jaws music intensifies*

 **Brendon** : how'd u find me so fast

 _You_ : ur fault for being so obvious and sitting in a fucking hammock

 _You_ : how was i not supposed to find u

 **Brendon** : whatever

 **Brendon** : r u by food

 _You_ : ye

 **Brendon** : refrigerated foods

 _You_ : technically

 **Brendon** : riddle me

 _You_ : i am sweet and soft but people still like to slice me

 **Brendon** : CAKE

 **Brendon** : SEe i can be good at things

 _You_ : find me hoe 

 **Brendon** : im staring at the cakes but i don't see you

 _You_ : thats what hide n seeks about but ok

 **Brendon** : don't throw shade

 **Brendon** : r u joking

 **Brendon** : how'd they let you back there

 _You_ : like i said 

 _You_ : i do this too much

 **Brendon** : so they j allow you run in the fucking kitchen to play hide n seek

 _You_ : what can i say? they love me :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Brendon** : babe come back

**Brendon** : i know it doesn't take you twenty minutes to change

**Brendon** : hell even i don't take that long and I'm the stylish one in this relationship

**Brendon** : y/n i miss you

**Brendon** : fine i guess ill have to go to dinner alone :(

_You_ : wait

_You_ : r u serious

_You_ : omg

**Brendon** : yes i will go alone if you don't hurry tf up

_You_ : no not that

**Brendon** : ??

_You_ : u called this a relationship

**Brendon** : that is what this is right?

_You_ : omg omg yes

**Brendon** : still confused

_You_ : I'm j happy thats all

**Brendon** : isn't this a relationship?

_You_ : ((((((((((:

**Brendon** : i mean we've talked about moving in together and you're going on the tour so i j figured

_You_ : I'm j happy you were the one to say it 

_You_ : ngl i thought i was j being clingy

**Brendon** : babydoll

_You_ : ?

**Brendon** : 1. we're obvi more than fwb 2. I'm the one who asked you to move in w me 3. you obvi love me

**Brendon** : and 4. hurry tf up I'm hungry

_You_ : ok ok ok ok ok ok im coming

**Brendon** : trust me you will be later

_You_ : y r u so horny 

**Brendon** : have you even looked at yourself 

**Brendon** : im gonna be horny

_You_ : whatever i have to ask u smth

**Brendon** : what?

_You_ : skinny jeans or leggings

**Brendon** : definitely the leggings ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Brendon** : hon

**Brendon** : you need to get ur shit together

_You_ : ????? also y am i @ my place

**Brendon** : well.. you know how you got wasted

**Brendon** : right?

_You_ : kinda figured since my memories r a hazy mess

_You_ : y?

**Brendon** : well when you had your idk fourth drink you started singing one of my songs and it was funny at first but you kept singing the same song for about 20 mins

**Brendon** : in the middle of the restaurant

**Brendon** : everyone heard you

**Brendon** : so then you resorted to whispering 'I'm not as think as u drunk i am' in my ear for a while and then when i led you back to the car you got real.. handsy lmao

**Brendon** : i mean, I'm not saying i don't like when ur handsy bc i love it but

**Brendon** : babe

**Brendon** : we were in the parking lot and the windows were facing us

_You_ : ur joking right

**Brendon** : i wish lmao

**Brendon** : i had to drop you off at ur place because if i brought you back to my place we'd probs end up banging and id rather do that when ur sober 

_You_ : as u have said in the past

**Brendon** : ye

_You_ : well shit beebo

_You_ : I'm so sorry

**Brendon** : tbh it was pretty funny

**Brendon** : do you have a hangover or anything?

**Brendon** : i can bring u anything

_You_ : i mean i j have a small headache so i think ill be good

**Brendon** : I'm surprised ngl 

**Brendon** : anyways j text me when you wanna go eat or want me to pick you up 

_You_ : or u can j come over..

**Brendon** : ?

_You_ : i mean I'm sober rn

_You_ : well, as sober as i can be in this situation lmao

**Brendon** : ohh ;)))))

**Brendon** : gotcha

**Brendon** : be there in ten babydoll


	24. Chapter 24

**Brendon** : sorry i had to leave right after

 _You_ : I'm still confused

 _You_ : is everything ok? u left once u looked @ ur phone

 **Brendon** : my manager called me like 9 times and i forgot we had to go over some things with everyone

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry babe

 **Brendon** : you had fun though right

 **Brendon** : cause if you didn't then I'm super sorry about leaving 

 _You_ : yeah but u scared me when u rushed out like that

 _You_ : thought i did something wrong

 _You_ : text me when ur done ok?

 **Brendon** : of course babydoll

* * *

 

 **Brendon** : all finished :)

 **Brendon** : im kinda hungry

 **Brendon** : you feeling some pizza?

 **Brendon** : cuz i would kill for some dominos rn

 **Brendon** : babe?

 **Brendon** : Y/N text me back 

 **Brendon** : u ok??? ur worrying me hon

 _You_ : jfc beebo calm urself i was taking a shower

 _You_ : ur 1st text was 3 mins ago and u managed to call me 4 times

 **Brendon** : lemme guess

 **Brendon** : ur phone is on silent

 _You_ : well yeah i hate the noises it makes

 **Brendon** : ha i remember when you told me at the waffle shack

 _You_ : brb gotta change

 **Brendon** : pics pls

 _You_ : oder nicht

 **Brendon** : is that german?

 _You_ : maybe

 **Brendon** : okie dokie well I'm getting us food

 _You_ : i wanna go to ur house 

 _You_ : this place is boring me :(

 **Brendon** : we wouldn't have to worry about 2 places if you moved in w me.. just sayin

 _You_ : beebo we talked abt this

 **Brendon** : ik ik but it would j be easier

 _You_ : we've known of each other for abt a month

 _You_ : most of that was spent ignoring each other

 **Brendon** : that made us closer tho

 _You_ : lets wait until the end of the tour to decide anything ok??

 **Brendon** : fine :((((((((

 _You_ : don't be a grumpy lil hoe ily <3

 **Brendon** : love u too babyboo

 _You_ : wtf i said don't call me that 

 **Brendon** : love u too honeypoo

 _You_ : oh dear 


	25. Chapter 25

**Brendon** : TOUR STARTS IN LIK E A WEEK BB

**Brendon** : A WEEEEEK

**Brendon** : BABE J A WEEK AWAY 

**Brendon** : UR GONNA LOVE IT I SWEAR

_You_ : y r u texting in caps

**Brendon** : because I'm pumped

_You_ : ok then 

**Brendon** : j pack all ur shit and bring an extra suitcase that's empty bc you will most likely buy shit

_You_ : ill j start packing some clothes tomorrow so i don't have to do it the night b4

**Brendon** : ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!aren't you excited?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_You_ : well i can tell u r

**Brendon** : are you?

_You_ : obviously

**Brendon** : omg i can't wait

**Brendon** : as the kids these days would say it, it will be 'lit'

_You_ : u know ur basically a child right

**Brendon** : sh I'm and adulty adult now hush

_You_ : yo beebo

**Brendon** : ye bb

_You_ : do u wanna go get starbz w me in like 10 mins

_You_ : i'm dying from exhaustion

**Brendon** : hehe ;)

**Brendon** : i think i know why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_You_ : y did u have the lenny face ready like wtf

_You_ : oh wait nvm u told me its in ur notes at all times

**Brendon** : omg u remembered

_You_ : i could've used that part of my brain to remember smth important but nope

_You_ : it's permanently implanted in my brain because of how weird it is

**Brendon** : oh come on you love me

_You_ : starbz?

**Brendon** : ill pick you up :)

_You_ : okie dokie

_You_ : ill pay

**Brendon** : no

**Brendon** : i wanna pay

_You_ : y

_You_ : is it cuz u 'have thousands'

**Brendon** : lmao you won't let that down

_You_ : how can i 

**Brendon** : ugh whatever I'm heading over now

_You_ : starbz! starbz! starbz!

**Brendon** : why do i like you so much


	26. Chapter 26

**B** **rendon** : you best be packed because we leave tomorrow at like 3 am

 _You_ : don't worry

 _You_ : I'm almost done

 **Brendon** : you haven't even started, right?

 _You_ : I'm sorry hon but tbh i procrastinate so hard that ill probs procrastinate dying

 _You_ : also idk which outfits to bring and how many fleeces or vests or leggings i need

 **Brendon** : i said j pack like everything 

 **Brendon** : trust me I'm packing my whole wardrobe lmao

 **Brendon** : and also j bring like another duffle bag or something because we're gonna buy alotta shit

 _You_ : ok but i can't pack everything all alone :(

 _You_ : wanna come over and help :) ?

 **Brendon** : you know that we wouldn't be packing

 _You_ : pls??

 **Brendon** : we'd j fuck till we have to leave and tbh id love to but babe you have to get your shit together

 **Brendon** : and i don't mean that in a sassy way i mean legit you have to pack your shit

 _You_ : if you help me fast enough we can have sex afterward :))))))))))

 **Brendon** : deal

 **Brendon** : be over in a bit 

 **Brendon** : im gonna get the schedule for tomorrow any minute now

 _You_ : so excited 4 u babe !!

 **Brendon** : i hope everything goes well

 _You_ : everything's gonna go amazing

 _You_ : ur gonna do great

 _You_ : bc ur great

 _You_ : and amazing

 _You_ : and j perfect 

 _You_ : idk y I'm telling u bc u already know ur perfect

 **Brendon** : lmao trust me babydoll I'm not perfect

 **Brendon** : but i do know you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for

 **Brendon** : not only are you fucking adorable

 **Brendon** : but you're fucking sexy too

 _You_ : whatever 

 _You_ : why r u even talking abt me this is abt u

 **Brendon** : aND YOURE EXTREMELY KINKY LMAO

 **Brendon** : CANT FORGET ABOUT THAT ;)

 _You_ : stfu and get over here once u get ur schedule

 **Brendon** : okie dokie bb 

 **Brendon** : while we're waiting you should get your bags ready and at least pack the shit you know you're gonna wear

 **Brendon** : like oh idk.. your panties.. unless you won't be wearing them

 _You_ : beebo i s2g

 **Brendon** : i can just tell when you're blushing lmao

 **Brendon** : fucking precious 


	27. Chapter 27

**Brendon** : im j gonna text you even tho were next to each other because i can't really say this out loud but, uh..

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry about this morning

 _You_ : it's whatever

 _You_ : we kinda forgot about what time it was

 **Brendon** : yeah but you never got to finish

 _You_ : honestly if we talk about it ill just get more frustrated

 **Brendon** : so that's my cue to not talk about it?

 _You_ : correct

 **Brendon** : so i shouldn't talk about how close you were? how you were tugging my hair and loud enough for the neighbors to hear you?

 _You_ : brendon we're in a car w several other people

 **Brendon** : we're gonna be in the rv soon

 _You_ : someone's gonna be in there w us so we can't do much

 **Brendon** : lmao well our driver blasts his music

 **Brendon** : and he loves metallica 

 _You_ : whatever. all i know is that i don't wanna talk abt it anymore

 **Brendon** : i wouldn't be surprised if you're still wet

 _You_ : babe i s2g

 **Brendon** : i mean, when you woke me up with your lips around me i knew id have to repay you

 **Brendon** : guess i wasn't good enough :(

 _You_ : u know that isn't true 

 **Brendon** : i know I'm j playing lmao

 **Brendon** : but im gonna have to finish you off when we get in the rv.

 **Brendon** : i can tell you're getting riled up again. youre so obvious about it too

 **Brendon** : your cheeks are bright red

 **Brendon** : you crossed your legs despite the small space we're in

 **Brendon** : you're biting your lip

 **Brendon** : now you're glaring at me

 _You_ : pls stop im gonna explode

 **Brendon** : thats the plan ;)

 _You_ : how many more minutes in this fucking car

 **Brendon** : i think 20

 _You_ : fuck

 _You_ : is there a gas station nearby

 **Brendon** : babe they won't stop for a bathroom break if we're just 20 min away

 _You_ : ugh this is annoying

 _You_ : y r u giving me that look

 **Brendon** : promise to be discreet?

 _You_ : u know i can't be

 **Brendon** : bite your knuckles.


	28. Chapter 28

_You_ : hungry

 **Brendon** : are you kidding

 _You_ : no

 **Brendon** : i brought some doritos they're in the cupboard under the seats

 _You_ : cold

 **Brendon** : you have my jacket

 _You_ : thirsty

 **Brendon** : water bottles by the chips

 _You_ : bored

 **Brendon** : play sudoku

 _You_ : headache

 **Brendon** : i put some ibuprofen in your purse before we left

 _You_ : tired

 **Brendon** : take a nap

 _You_ : cant

 **Brendon** : why not

 _You_ : loud

 **Brendon** : i also put some earplugs in your purse

 _You_ : lonely

 **Brendon** : babe you know i have to look over some details

 _You_ : sorry

 **Brendon** : why are you like this

 _You_ : horny

 **Brendon** : ok be there in a minute


	29. Chapter 29

_You_ : do these people know we're in a relationship??

 **Brendon** : my manager does

 _You_ : so ur saying everyone else must think I'm extra luggage

 **Brendon** : you wouldn't be here if they didn't think you were important

 **Brendon** : also they saw us sprint out of my house 

 **Brendon** : and i bet they noticed we looked quite disheveled

 **Brendon** : anyways why do you ask?

 _You_ : no reason

 **Brendon** : babydoll just tell me

 _You_ : seriously no reason

 **Brendon** : i know you

 **Brendon** : now tell me.

 _You_ : nothing happened

 **Brendon** : i never asked what happened

 **Brendon** : but now i suspect something happened

 **Brendon** : what happened

 _You_ : brendon j let it go

 **Brendon** : no way in hell I'm gonna be like elsa

 **Brendon** : tell me

 _You_ : ugh

 _You_ : promise me u won't get like how u sometimes get when ur mad?

 **Brendon** : i won't promise anything

 _You_ : one of the crew basically asked me if i wanted to 'have some fun'

 _You_ : i told him i was w u and he just laughed so i j wanted to know

 **Brendon** : which one

 _You_ : I'm not saying 

 **Brendon** : Y/N tell me

 _You_ : ur overreacting

 _You_ : just leave it alone i told him off okay? 

 _You_ : brendon?


	30. Chapter 30

**Brendon** : was that one him?

 _You_ : wait so u punched a crew member without knowing??

 **Brendon** : answer the question

 _You_ : yes ok?

 **Brendon** : good because it hurt

 _You_ : u didn't have to fucking do that 

 **Brendon** : yes i did

 _You_ : pls tell me ur shitty justification then

 _You_ : humor me.

 **Brendon** : i had to prove to you that I'm serious about us

 _You_ : what do u even mean by tht

 **Brendon** : it was obvious you didn't trust me when i said everyone knows ur with me

 _You_ : well i mean yeah that guy didn't believe me for even a second when i told him i was w u

 **Brendon** : so now that i did that no one will try anything with you :)

 _You_ : brendon..

 _You_ : ugh u know what can i say something 

 **Brendon** : go ahead babydoll

 _Y_ _ou_ : while I'm grateful that u went out of ur way to well u know 

 _You_ : punch that guy

 _You_ : i also want u to know that i don't want u going out and doing that shit

 _You_ : i mean that guy was smaller than you

 _You_ : and ur short 

 _You_ : and skinny

 _You_ : he couldn't have done anything to me so ill tell u next time if i think I'm in danger

 _You_ : ok?

 _You_ : babe?

 **Brendon** : im not that short

 _You_ : babe ur short 

 _You_ : u had to climb the shelves to reach the chips last week

 **Brendon** : you couldn't reach them either

 _You_ : u made a scene about how u wanted to get them

 **Brendon** : well i got them and you were super happy so..

 _You_ : um i was happy u got the right ones and that u were still alive

 **Brendon** : im sorry

 **Brendon** : i took it a lil far

 **Brendon** : i care about you a lot

 _You_ : i forgive u babydoll

 **Brendon** : no you can't steal my nickname for you

 _You_ : then make a new one babydoll

 **Brendon** : too much work babydoll

 **Brendon** : um where are you anyways?

 _You_ : i found the keys to our rv

 **Brendon** : okay.? good for you?

 _You_ : babe

 _You_ : alone time

 **Brendon** : OOOH

 **Brendon** : OH THAT

 **Brendon** : babe you have to unlock it so i can get in


	31. Chapter 31

_You_ : ur gonna do gr8 tonight babe!! r u pumped??

 **Brendon** : yeah but where are you?

 **Brendon** : ive been looking for you for like 30 mins

 _You_ : don't laugh

 **Brendon** : ???

 _You_ : i had a small panic attack after seeing how many ppl r here but I'm good now i swear

 **Brendon** : are you sure?

 **Brendon** : baby you should've told me

 **Brendon** : are you in the rv?

 **Brendon** : or the staff room?

 **Brendon** : i wanna make sure you're okay

 _You_ : I'm okay i promise 

 _You_ : ur going on in 10 mins!! I'm so happy 4 u!

 **Brendon** : babe where are you

 _You_ : why

 **Brendon** : i need to make sure you're actually okay

 _You_ : I'm good i promise

 _You_ : anyways u have to talk to everyone to make sure everythings good

 _You_ : j go get dressed get ur hair done and warm up

 **Brendon** : no

 **Brendon** : I'm going to go to the rv and check if you're there

 _You_ : the rv is locked

 **Brendon** : you stole the keys again didn't you

 _You_ : fine i did but pls don't come over i still look like a mess

 **Brendon** : babydoll 

 **Brendon** : why didn't you come talk to me

 _You_ : i didn't wanna stress u out b4 the concert okay?

 **Brendon** : j come in and let me see you

 **Brendon** : I'm at the exit and i can see you sitting in the drivers seat

 **Brendon** : gorgeous as always

 **Brendon** : hair a mess but still sexy as hell

 **Brendon** : now you've got that cute lil grin

 _You_ : fine ill come in

 _You_ : only if u give me a hug

 **Brendon** : of course


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi so um sorry for not updating I've been so busy even tho it's summer like I stg I'm like not as busy during school time somehow ?? Anywho, I kinda wanted to ask for forgiveness w a nsfw chapter and it's not v long but tbh I liked it how it was so I settled for how it ended but hope y'all can forgive me 

_You_ : explain y u have to stay in the other rv tonight pls ??

 **Brendon** : apparently there's a change in the stage set prop shit idk

 **Brendon** : something seems so important i have to be here for it but like i rlly don't care about a small change

 **Brendon** : trust me i dont wanna be here

 _You_ : this is v frustrating

 **Brendon** : oh? how so?

 _You_ : i think you know :/

 **Brendon** : oooh interesting

 **Brendon** : hey babydoll can you do me a favor?

 _You_ : sure but what is it?

 **Brendon** : shut the curtains to our bunk

 _You_ : done

 **Brendon** : baby remember our first time fucking?

 **Brendon** : how you came on my cock four times 

 **Brendon** : are you as wet as you were that night babydoll?

 _You_ : yes baby

 **Brendon** : you want me to lick your pussy don't you

 **Brendon** : sucking on your clit as your fingers pull my hair

 **Brendon** : and you're probably touching yourself right now, am I right? 

 _You_ : yes

 **Brendon** : do me another favor.

 _You_ : okay 

 **Brendon** : try your hardest not to touch your pretty pussy okay?

 _You_ : why would i do that

 **Brendon** : baby do you know how much i want to rub one out to the thought of you right now

 **Brendon** : just try not to and trust me once we're done talking you'll have the best orgasm of your life

 **Brendon** : and if you don't fuck yourself while we're texting ill make sure to fuck you better than all the other times combined

 _You_ : dammit okay

 **Brendon** : mmm love it when you listen to me

 **Brendon** : reminds me of when we fucked at my place and you let me do whatever I wanted

 **Brendon** : remember that babydoll?

 _You_ : yes brendon 

 **Brendon** : fuck and whenever you say my name it instantly turns me on

 **Brendon** : you never fail to please me Y/N

 **Brendon** : especially with that pussy oh fuck I love that sweet little thing

 **Brendon** : you take my cock so well baby

 **Brendon** : babydoll tell me what you're thinking about

 **Brendon** : I know youre not experienced w this whole sexting thing but just tell me what you're imagining 

 **Brendon** : what you want

 **Brendon** : how much you want it

 _You_ : fuck brendon I need u 

 **Brendon** : mhm what do you really need doll

 _You_ : I need u to fill me up

 **Brendon** : yes babydoll keep going

 _You_ : i need it hard and rough baby please

 _You_ : I need u now

 _You_ : um

 _You_ : why is the bus stopping

 **Brendon** : you said now didn't you


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b4 anyone asks yes this is a couple days after last chapter

_You_ : um brendon

 _You_ : idk if ur awake

 _You_ : ur probs exhausted 

 _You_ : and um I'm probs being paranoid ??

 _You_ : but I'm feeling nauseous 

 _You_ : and I've been feeling this way for a while now but at first I thought I was j car sick

 _You_ : but then I remembered we didn't use protection a couple times and yeah I'm on bc 

 _You_ : but apparently it doesn't work all the time

 _You_ : I've been reading these threads on Reddit and my period tracker app

 _You_ : and like

 _You_ : apparently 2-8% of women a year can still get pregnant while on the pill

 _You_ : and I'm not saying I'm pregnant

 _You_ : I'm j saying I'm confused

 _You_ : and yeah I know I overthink things

 _You_ : but I'm honestly worried

 _You_ : and I'm not worried about a baby

 _You_ : I'm j worried abt how ur gonna react if there is a lil bean growing in me

 _You_ : and I know this tour is literally j beginning

 _You_ : and I don't wanna put more stress on u

 _You_ : but I require honesty in my relationships and I want to be honest with u

 _You_ : so I'm sorry if I woke u up with the ringing and dinging on ur phone

 _You_ : gn beebo

 **Brendon** : you're joking

 **Brendon** : right?

 _You_ : excuse me?

 **Brendon** : do you really think that having a baby with you would put stress on me?

 _You_ : well yeah babies aren't exactly the calmest things on the planet

 **Brendon** : and I'm not calm at all but you still love me right

 _You_ : yeah

 **Brendon** : Y/N 

 **Brendon** : if we had a baby

 **Brendon** : I'd still be the happiest man on the planet

 **Brendon** : whatever happens 

 **Brendon** : I'm still happy

 **Brendon** : I will always be happy with you in my life

 **Brendon** : even if it's just us or a couple pets or thousands of children

 **Brendon** : I'd be with you no matter what okay?

 _You_ : okay

 **Brendon** : so guess what we're doing tomorrow

 _You_ : what?? U have like two appearances tomorrow

 **Brendon** : we are going to get ice cream a couple burgers maybe even go to a fucking zoo and then if you're ready we can go get a test 

 **Brendon** : okay?

 _You_ : ur perfect


	34. Chapter 34

**Brendon** : you alright?

**Brendon** : babydoll you're worrying me

**Brendon** : I know you're reading these messages

**Brendon** : your read receipts are on

**Brendon** : honey talk to me

_You_ : hi

**Brendon** : hi

**Brendon** : how are you

_You_ : sad

**Brendon** : I know 

**Brendon** : but guess what?

**Brendon** : now we know you're ready for something huge

**Brendon** : and even though you don't know if you want to move in

**Brendon** : at least we know what you are ready for

_You_ : yeah but idk I guess I got my hopes up

**Brendon** : maybe it was idk a false negative? Or maybe the lines were like too faint for us to see

_You_ : stop now u r getting my hopes up again

**Brendon** : I'm just saying

**Brendon** : you did only take one test and we have an entire box in the cubby under the bed

**Brendon** : just try and take another one? So you know for sure?

_You_ : already peeing on it 

_You_ : don't worry I'm actually in the rv bathroom

_You_ : not peeing on the bed

_You_ : I also see why we have bathroom breaks at gas stations bc this room is so tiny

_You_ : kinda scared

_You_ : I'll text u the results soon

_You_ : wish u were on this bus 

**Brendon** : I know doll 

**Brendon** : I wish I were there too

**Brendon** : I promise I'll be there in about twenty minutes okay?

**Brendon** : I'm starting to hate how the manager thinks I really care about set changes

**Brendon** : I mean I see the stage for literally hours before people even get in

**Brendon** : why can't I just look at how the stage is set up beforehand and then roll with it

**Brendon** : ugh this is annoying

**Brendon** : wait are you alright?

_You_ : so I peed on like 6 in one pee session

_You_ : I already had to pee pretty bad tbh

_You_ : and I'm even more confused

**Brendon** : ????

**Brendon** : um what?

_You_ : 3 of them have a faint  test line and 2 of them dont

**Brendon** : that's j 5

**Brendon** : honey??

_You_ : one of them has a really dark line

**Brendon** : okay let's not get too happy

**Brendon** : um

**Brendon** : shit idk how we're going to get an appointment since we're on the road 24/7

**Brendon** : ok I've got a plan

**Brendon** : in a few days we have to stay at a hotel bc we have a few gigs in one city

**Brendon** : so we can try and take you to the hospital and just idk ask them to check you ??

**Brendon** : have you gotten your period yet?

_You_ : no and my tracker app says it's late by a day

_You_ : I'm really confused

_You_ : and I really wish we got the digital tests 

_You_ : they j say "pregnant" "not pregnant" 

_You_ : none of this stupid line shit

_You_ : "positive" "negative" "false-positive" "false-negative" I'm tired of this shit

_You_ : give me a straight answer

_You_ : this fucking test is so indecisive it's practically my ex

**Brendon** : damn you're mad

_You_ : of course I am

_You_ : I just want a constant in my life for once

**Brendon** : you've got me though <3

_You_ : yeah but idk if u will get bored of me

_You_ : I get boring after a while

_You_ : hella boring

_You_ : I also get very clingy

_You_ : and I'm a bitch

_You_ : very bitchy actually

_You_ : and I get very paranoid about everything

_You_ : like if ur by a girl and who she is and shit

_You_ : after all the shit in the media w those statistics  talking about how many men cheat on their spouse

_You_ : I get nervous

**Brendon** : that just tells me how much you care

**Brendon** : and even if I have to say it a ton, I'll say it

**Brendon** : I love you

**Brendon** : whatever makes you happy

**Brendon** : so

_You_ : so


	35. Chapter 35

**Brendon** : ok i know you're upset

 **Brendon** : i know this sucks

 **Brendon** : but lets think realistically

 **Brendon** : maybe its a good thing you really aren't pregnant

 **Brendon** : tours can be very stressful

 **Brendon** : and pregnant women + stress = bad

 **Brendon** : and i know I'm pissing you off saying this

 **Brendon** : but we have to think this shit through

 **Brendon** : don't get me wrong

 **Brendon** : i was so happy when we thought a little bean was coming into our lives

 **Brendon** : but 

 **Brendon** : doll we've only been together for idk two and a half months

 **Brendon** : you can't even tell me if you want to move in

 **Brendon** : babies are permanent

 **Brendon** : living conditions for the most part aren't

 **Brendon** : and bringing a baby into our relationship wouldn't be fair for the baby

 **Brendon** : we can't even figure simple shit out together

 **Brendon** : and making a family requires us to figure out the little things

 **Brendon** : also we can't really do much on moving buses and gas station food

 **Brendon** : yes i know

 **Brendon** : i make enough money to have a home and buy random shit that i don't need

 **Brendon** : but in order to make that money i have to travel the world

 **Brendon** : so maybe, when shit cools down even for a little bit 

 **Brendon** : we can figure out the big shit?

 **Brendon** : let's just leave the big shit out of the equation for now

 **Brendon** : I'm happy with just being with you 

 **Brendon** : but think about it this way

 **Brendon** : im a big baby

 **Brendon** : i cry when i don't get my food

 **Brendon** : im loud

 **Brendon** : i love sleep

 **Brendon** : i also love food

 **Brendon** : and cry when i don't get it

 **Brendon** : actually i j cry

 **Brendon** : thats all i do

 **Brendon** : ok?

 _You_ : ur not a big baby

 **Brendon** : ??????????????????

 _You_ : ur 5'9 and weigh as much as a beagle

 _You_ : ur j a baby

 **Brendon** : idk if I'm supposed to be offended or amused


	36. Chapter 36

_You_ : I'm now getting annoyed

 **Brendon** : why ??

 _You_ : um i j saw a sign that said "fuck me brendon" wtf

 _You_ : like i know ur fans don't know abt us but jfc like at least keep the signs PG

 _You_ : then again its not like ur concerts are PG either

 _You_ : also wtf I j saw a girl wearing pasties

 _You_ : promise me u won't look at any boobs

 _You_ : u will look at 0% of the boobs

 _You_ : okay?

 **Brendon** : hmm but pasties

 **Brendon** : how big were they

 _You_ : excuse me

 **Brendon** : babe I'm joking

 **Brendon** : but maybe you could try some out for once

 **Brendon** : just to make things idk spicier

 _You_ : u want our sex life to be spicy

 **Brendon** : very much so

 _You_ : beebo I don't think it can get spicier than it is now

 **Brendon** : it can if you try some pasties

 _You_ : not happening brendon 

 **Brendon** : why not?????? It's not like they're painful

 _You_ : how would u know

 **Brendon** : reasons 

 **Brendon** : Y/N I'll do whatever you want if you at least buy some pasties

 _You_ : anything?

 **Brendon** : anything

 _You_ : deal

 

* * *

 _You_ : so I saw a spencers on the way here and I kinda borrowed someone's car to buy some and well yeah I have a pair of pasties but you have to get over here I'm in your dressing room idk where u are tho

 **Brendon** : when you say borrowed 

 _You_ : shut up and get over here

 **Brendon** : oooh I guess someone likes the nipple stickers

 _You_ : ha

 _You_ : yeah

 _You_ : love them

 _You_ : hurry up

 **Brendon** : okay okay I'm nearby just wait

* * *

 _You_ : that was great

 **Brendon** : not for me

 _You_ : oh come on u said anything

 **Brendon** : when I said anything I didn't mean for you to put the pasties on me

 _You_ : yeah but I didn't think a fan would pull ur shirt off so that wasn't my fault lmao

 **Brendon** : you suck

 _You_ : I will if that will make u feel better

 **Brendon** : dressing room. now.


	37. Chapter 37

**Brendon** : ok i know you're asleep

 **Brendon** : at least you shouldn't be awake bc I'm right next to you and you're snoring

 **Brendon** : but not loud

 **Brendon** : just adorable as all hell

 **Brendon** : wait hell isn't adorable

 **Brendon** : nvm nvm your cute but anyways

 **Brendon** : im not the type of guy to say shit in person bc i don't like serious shit

 **Brendon** : and i know you will probably be annoyed that I'm not saying this to your face

 **Brendon** : and i know we haven't been together for long

 **Brendon** : but hopefully you already knew this with how i act around you

 **Brendon** : but Y/N i love you

 **Brendon** : like a lot 

 **Brendon** : i mean i love you more than the dogs we see on the sidewalks

 **Brendon** : i love you more than the food you steal from me

 **Brendon** : i love you more than my career

 **Brendon** : i love you so much

 **Brendon** : and again this might be too much too fast

 **Brendon** : and I'm sorry for rambling

 **Brendon** : but i wanted you to know how i feel about you

 **Brendon** : i love seeing your cheeks get all rosy when you wake up to see me look at you as you sleep

 **Brendon** : i love the way you hug me

 **Brendon** : i love your sense of humor

 **Brendon** : except for the pastie incident

 **Brendon** : i love your eyes and how they sparkle when you see cake

 **Brendon** : i love your nose

 **Brendon** : and holy shit i love your lips

 **Brendon** : damn those lips are gorgeous

 **Brendon** : and soft

 **Brendon** : fuck Y/N you're perfect

 **Brendon** : and its 2 am

 **Brendon** : but even at 2 am i love you

 **Brendon** : and i j wanted to tell you this bc i felt it was unfair to hold this in

 **Brendon** : goodnight babydoll


	38. Chapter 38

_You_ : wait really

 _You_ : u better not b joking

 _You_ : u can't mess w me like tht

 _You_ : brendon

 _You_ : beebo

 _You_ : babe

 **Brendon** : what

 _You_ : r u serious ?

 **Brendon** : ...

 _You_ : oh come on babe don't play me like that its so rude

 **Brendon** : im serious

 _You_ : what

 **Brendon** : you don't have to tell me anything 

 **Brendon** : i just wanted you to know

 _You_ : brendon i love you too

 **Brendon** : omg aw yes omg we're in love 

 **Brendon** : who knew this would all start from you being drunk af in a bar

 _You_ : ok how about we don't tell ppl that part

 _You_ : lets j say we met in a bar but we were both sober

 **Brendon** : what why

 **Brendon** : you being drunk makes it kinda funny

 _You_ : pleaseeeeee

 **Brendon** : ok fine well keep that part just for us

 **Brendon** : omg we have a secret

 _You_ : well yeah um we are a secret

 _You_ : except not in front of ur crew

 _You_ : but like we aren't public lol

 _You_ : i mean i did text my mom that ur my bf

 _You_ : and she binged on all of ur albums

 _You_ : btw she loves nearly witches

 _You_ : other than that were pretty well u know

 _You_ : private ig

 **Brendon** : gimme one sec

 _You_ : ????????

 _You_ : beebo what r u doing 

 **Brendon** : shhh

 _You_ : um wtf u know i get notifications whenever u tweet right

 _You_ : what the fuck

 _You_ : homie u can't j leave it w 'I'm taken'

 _You_ : u gotta say smth like 'hey guys so I have an adorable gf ok bye'

 **Brendon** : thats basically what i said

 _You_ : no

 _You_ : no its not

 _You_ : but ok

 _You_ : ill take it

 **Brendon** : why ;)))))))) ???????

 _You_ : bc ily

 **Brendon** : no i don't like it in abbreviation

 _You_ : i love you

 **Brendon** : 〃￣ω￣〃

 _You_ : where tf do u get those things

 **Brendon** : i have a guy

 **Brendon** : every guy has a guy

 **Brendon** : come on

 **Brendon** : do you not have a girl for this shit?

 **Brendon** : bc its bro code to have a guy for everything

 _You_ : k bye I'm going back to sleep

 **Brendon** : 彡彡彡(TдT)彡彡彡


	39. Chapter 39

**Brendon** : did you steal my sweatshirt

 _You_ : what why

 **Brendon** : because its not in the spot i left it in

 **Brendon** : so did you take it

 _You_ : woah homie don't go accusing me of things

 **Brendon** : where did you put it

 _You_ : wtf r u talking bout beebo

 **Brendon** : babe i stg im freezing

 **Brendon** : this bus is fucking cold af

 **Brendon** : its like we're in the north pole

 **Brendon** : so please

 _You_ : brendon u have like seven of them

 **Brendon** : babydoll

 **Brendon** : i need that one

 _You_ : why

 _You_ : aw wait

 _You_ : is it cuz its the sweatshirt u wore when we 1st met while i was sober

 **Brendon** : HA so you did take it

 **Brendon** : because how would you know it was that exact sweatshirt

 **Brendon** : if you didn't take it

 _You_ : lmao i never said i didn't take it

 _You_ : also this one is soft inside

 _You_ : i have been keeping it by my pillow for like a week

 _You_ : how long have u been looking lmfao

 **Brendon** : about a week

 **Brendon** : jfc you're a piece of work

 _You_ : ur fave piece of work :)))))))

 ** __Brendon** : babydoll you're my only piece of work

 _ ****You_ : damn right i am

 **Brendon** : hey wanna come into my bunk??

 _You_ : hm

 __ **Brendon** : pls

 _You_ : y didn't u j open my bunk and ask me

 **Brendon** : you're probs gonna take this the wrong way

 **Brendon** : but i love texting you

 **** _You_ : why

 **Brendon** : so i can read these conversations when I'm trying to sleep

 _You_ : thats weird

 **Brendon** : ):

 **** _You_ : bc i do the same thing

 **Brendon** : (:

 _You_ : kk I'm heading over even tho its such a long walk 

 **Brendon** : we are literally two feet away from each other

 _You_ : ughh so many feet

 **Brendon** : get over here

 _You_ : bossy much ???? jfc be patient I'm tired

 **Brendon** : its 4:30

 _You_ : yeah i normally take a nap at like 2 but i couldn't sleep

 **Brendon** : get over here and maybe i can help

 _You_ : babe u have the opposite affect on me

 **Brendon** : no i won't do anything

 **Brendon** : lets just sleep okay

 _You_ : okie dokie, but ill wear the sweatshirt and u cuddle me for warmth

 **Brendon** : ugh fine

 _You_ : i love you

 **Brendon** : i love you.


	40. Chapter 40

_You_ : brendon

 **Brendon** : ??

 _You_ : im bored

 **Brendon** : oh my god you're always bored

 _You_ : um ok? that comment doesn't change my level of boredom

 **Brendon** : didn't expect it to. was j making an observation

 _You_ : jeez y r u in such a bad mood today

 **Brendon** : didn't sleep enough.

 _You_ : it aint that since u used a period

 **Brendon** : come on

 **Brendon** : fine I'm j hangry

 _You_ : u never say hangry and u told me when u were drunk once that u say random shit u normally don't say when ur mad and want to hide smth

 **Brendon** : what when did i say that

 _You_ : u called me that one time when u drank like idk 7 beers

 **Brendon** : oh

 _You:_ yeah

 **Brendon** : ugh fine

 **Brendon** : one of the stage guys was telling me about his fiancé and her name sounded hella familiar so i asked her last name

 **Brendon** : his engaged to one of my exes

 **Brendon** : but it's fine

 **Brendon** : i'm fine

 **Brendon** : everything is fine

 _You_ : wait why does that upset u

 **Brendon** : well idk she fucked me over several times and she's already getting married

 **Brendon** : hope that idiot knows what he's getting into

 _You_ : um ok then

 **Brendon** : that bitch was wasted the night she was meeting my family and told me about all the times she cheated on me

 _You_ : oh yeah now I'm mad

 _You_ : who tf does she think she is

 _You_ : which stage guy

 **Brendon** : what why

 _You_ : just tell me

 **Brendon** : the tall balding guy that has the baby face i forgot his name

 _You_ : oh his name is Mike

 _You_ : brb gotta tell him what a piece of shit his fiancé is 

 **Brendon** : wait Y/N no he doesn't know i dated her

 _You_ : so? this aint about him knowing you dated her, this is about him knowing that he is going to marry a woman that had the best and cheated on the best so she'll definitely cheat on him too

 **Brendon** : ok woah calm down Y/N

 **Brendon** : i don't even know if she is still the type of woman to cheat and honestly its none of our business

 **Brendon** : i was just emotional

 **Brendon** : maybe she's sweet and maybe she's finished w her alcoholic lifestyle

 **Brendon** : maybe she's finally working and wait

 **Brendon** : babydoll

 _You:_ what

 **Brendon** : you told him didn't you

 _You_ : maybe

 **Brendon** : jfc why

 _You_ : tbh i was angry

 **Brendon** : whats he gonna do

 _You_ : well he kinda said he wanted to beat ur ass but then he started calling her so i think ur safe

 **Brendon** : babe he weighs like 900 pounds in muscle

 **Brendon** : im 1/5 his size

 **Brendon** : im gonna die

 _You_ : j hide ur gonna be ok

 **Brendon** : jfc


	41. Chapter 41

Jake: hey we havent spoken in a while

_You_ : oh hell no 

Jake: what babe?

_You_ : go to hell

Jake: dont be like that baby

_You_ : the name isn't baby anymore. at least not for u 

Jake: you will always be my baby

_You_ : fuck off.

 Jake: hey you know i don't like it when you swear

_You_ : i don't fucking care about what u don't like 

_You_ : bc i don't like you

Jake: whatever. i was wondering if we could meet up and talk

_You_ : no. I'm not even in town anymore

_You_ : outta the state bro

Jake: bullshit

Jake: you never leave 

Jake: "no jake you know i get anxiety over this kinda thing"

_You_ : who said i am lying? u don't matter enough for me to lie to u

Jake: mhm sure

Jake: where are you

_You_ : ny

Jake: you're joking

_You_ : bitch i j said i wouldn't lie to scum 

Jake: when will you get back

_You_ : y tf r u so desperate

Jake: i need to talk.

_You_ : and apparently I'm forced to listen? fuck no. bye jake.

_You_ : go back to hell i bet satan misses u.

Jake: grow the fuck up Y/N

_You_ : excuse me

Jake: grow up. you're always so damn childish

_You_ : hm maybe i should be civilized with the man that broke my heart and never told me what i did wrong ://

Jake: ever thought about the fact that maybe i just wasn't happy at the time??

Jake: maybe i just didn't want you to feel depressed bc you were with a depressed guy??

Jake: but yeah I'm selfish bc i didn't want you to feel like shit.

Jake: hope you have a great life without me

_You_ : fine.


	42. Chapter 42

**Brendon** : who have you been texting all day

 _You_ : what do u mean

 **Brendon** : well you haven't been texting me lol

 _You_ : I've been sleeping all day

 **Brendon** : Y/N?

 _You_ : what??

 **Brendon** : you know you can always talk to me

 **Brendon** : right?

 _You_ : duhh

 _You_ : and you can always talk to me too

 _You_ : im gonna go back to sleep

 **Brendon** : oh ok

* * *

 

 **Brendon** : yo tommy

Tommy: yeah??????????

 **Brendon** : can you pay extra attention on my girl

Tommy: uh sure?? but why

 **Brendon** : i think she's depressed

 **Brendon** : just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid okay

Tommy: why do you think she's depressed isn't she texting you

 **Brendon** : what? no she said she's been sleeping all day

Tommy: oh then she must be texting a friend or something

 **Brendon** : you telling me she's lying?

Tommy: I'm not saying shit lmao

 **Brendon** : just make sure she doesn't do anything. ill be there in an hour

Tommy: ya know what ill say smth but all I'm gonna say is that she's getting bored

 **Brendon** : I'm sure we're all bored bro

Tommy: yeah. bye brendon

 **Brendon** : bye tommy


	43. Chapter 43

Jake: i never wanted to hurt you

Jake: i just wanted you to be happy

Jake: i knew you would get pissed that i would be "throwing 7 years away"

Jake: and I'm very sorry

 _You_ : well i can't forgive what u did

 _You_ : u broke my heart

 __Jake : i know

 _You_ : no you fucking don't

 _You_ : don't tell me u know

 _You_ : i can't even tell if u r sincerely apologetic

 __Jake : i swear to god I'm serious

 _You_ : says the atheist

Jake: wow ok

Jake: anyways i was hoping we could try again?

Jake: i miss the warmth you brought in our bed

Jake: i miss the candles

Jake: i miss the bubble baths we would take

Jake: hell i even miss the burned homemade mac and cheese

 _You_ : I'm sorry jake I'm in a relationship

 _You_ : and before you say its not serious

 _You_ : its very serious

 _You_ : in fact he's the reason why I'm out here in ny

Jake: but does he love you the way i do

 _You_ : he loves me in his own way

 _You_ : ur both different but that doesn't mean ur love beats his and his beats urs

 _You_ : i will always have feelings for u bc u were my 1st love

 _You_ : but i can't be involved with u ever again

Jake: just try for me baby

 _You_ : i love him

 _You_ : a lot 

 _You_ : he makes me laugh all the time

 _You_ : and maybe i don't see him all the time on this trip but at least i know he is happy with me too

 _You_ : ur j gonna have to accept that

 _You_ : goodbye


	44. Chapter 44

**Brendon** : you doing alright?

 _You_ : yeah why

 **Brendon** : you've been a lil distant

 **Brendon** : I'm worried about you tbh

 _You_ : am i not allowed to be alone?

 _You_ : am i not allowed privacy? 

 _You_ : bc i barely have any on this fucking bus anyways.

 **Brendon** : babe what happened? why are you so angry?

 _You_ : and now ur j proving my damn point

 _You_ : no privacy.

 **Brendon** : I'm sorry 

 **Brendon** : i love you

 _You_ : yeah

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

 **Brendon** : you know what no

 **Brendon** : i have a right to know what the fuck is wrong with my girlfriend

 **Brendon** : now wtf happened

 _You_ : nothing

 **Brendon** : 'nothing' doesn't make people act like a bitch

 **Brendon** : now tell me or I'm sending you back home

 _You_ : u can't do tht without my consent

 **Brendon** : oh really?

 **Brendon** : because my bodyguards will do anything for extra cash

 _You_ : bullshit

 **Brendon** : i love you so fucking much but if i have to i will send you home and you better believe it honey

 _You_ : u rlly wanna fucking know?

 **Brendon** : yes babydoll

 _You_ : jake texted me saying he still loves me.

 **Brendon** : what did you say

 _You_ : i rejected him

 _You_ : obviously

 _You_ : beebo u do know i wouldn't cheat on u right?

 _You_ : u best be joking rn

 **Brendon** : i didn't say anything

 _You_ : sometimes silence is more powerful than words brendon.

 _You_ : i will take u up on tht offer

 _You_ : I'm ready to go home.

 **Brendon** : wait no


	45. Chapter 45

**Brendon** : dont go

 _You_ : I'm literally boarding rn

 _You_ : also u have to perform in an hour j stop texting me and focus on what's rlly important.

 **Brendon** : you are important babydoll

 _You_ : i told u not to call me that

 _You_ : I'm leaving bc u don't fucking trust me

 _You_ : theres no point in staying w someone who doesn't trust u

 **Brendon** : i do trust you i just got scared when your ex contacted you and you failed to tell me about it

 _You_ : i prefer handling shit on my own thank u

 _You_ : i have to go

 **Brendon** : please

 **Brendon** : don't leave me

 **Brendon** : i love you

 **Brendon** : i love you Y/N

 _You_ : goodbye brendon.

* * *

 

"Fuck," Brendon whispers, clutching his phone to his chest as tears fall from his eyes. He sobs while hiding in a hall behind a crate containing who knows what while trying to think about how to get you back. Maybe he could get to the airport quick enough to stop you. Maybe he could call you in a few hours and profess his obvious love you already know he feels for you. Maybe he should just cancel the tour to find you and prove to you how much he loves you. Maybe he could use his fame to stop you from leaving. Wait, yes, that could work. Brendon pulls his phone out and pulls up Twitter, his heart breaking at his last tweet about how he was finally taken and he starts typing. He doesn't really know what he's doing as his pain is practically taking over his conscience and he just keeps typing until he realizes he's passed the character limit. He screenshots what he wrote and puts it in a new tweet.

" _ **Hey guys so I've been in love with this girl for a while now, but I fucked up big time. She's going to be landing at LAX airport in about 5 hours and she's the cutest fucking thing you'll ever see. Anyways, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her but I figured you guys could help me. I'll be on the next flight and I was hoping you guys could stop her from leaving the airport until I get there which will be a while but trust me guys. To the ppl getting ready to hear me in an hour, I won't be performing today but you guys will get to see me at a later performance I promise. I love you all :)))**_ "

He then attaches a photo of the both of you that you took at the movie theater after being scared shitless by Lights Out. He smiles at the happy faces on his screen before posting the tweet. But now, he realizes he really fucked up. He doesn't have a ticket or a ride to the airport and he doesn't know how he's going to leave this stadium without getting caught by crazy fans and security. 

Fuck.

* * *

 

 **Brendon** : tommy

 **Brendon** : i need the biggest favor

Tommy: what the fuck did you j tweet dude

 **Brendon** : i need you to take me to jfk

Tommy: no fucking way bro i don't wanna get involved in this bs

 **Brendon** : please i need to get her back

Tommy: ill get fired

 **Brendon** : no no you won't ill make sure of it i promise dude now please

Tommy: fine where tf are you 

 **Brendon** : I'm by a bunch of crates and boxes idk really

Tommy: oh ok ill be there in a sec

Tommy: i don't get paid enough for this bullshit i stg

 **Brendon** : me neither buddy

* * *

 

"Fuck, you scared me," Brendon sighed as Tommy peeked around the corner.

"Woah you look like shit. Anyways, have you thought of an escape plan? Because this place is surrounded and your manager is basically hunting you down," Tommy gives Brendon a sarcastic tone and Brendon stands up, brushing the dirt off the back of his pants. 

"Nope, I was hoping you'd figure it out," he fakes a smile and Tommy sighs, walking down the empty and bland hall toward some exit doors. "Are you actually stupid? Who knows who's behind those doors."

"Well guess what bro, it's either these doors and risk it or hang out and waste time in this stadium. Your choice, Urie."

"You're right, okay," Brendon groans and follows Tommy's long legs to the black doors. "Do you know where we can find a car or something?"

"Dude, you're a celebrity, just ask a fan for their car and they'll hand it over, no questions asked."

"The whole point of us _sneaking_ out is to avoid any and all attention." Brendon pinches the bridge of his nose to focus, something you had grown to find simply adorable and funny. "Okay we're just going to take one of the buses. You have the keys, right?" 

"Yes I do," he digs in his pocket and dangles the keys in front of Brendon's face. "Let's get going, shall we?" Tommy pushes the door open and surprisingly only a couple of fans are sitting outside of the door. The girls, of course, scream at the sight of Brendon and his stomach drops. 

"Just run, Tommy, go!" Brendon yells and they sprint to one of the buses as the girls run after them, trying to ask Brendon questions about you. Somehow they get in the bus before the girls reach them and Tommy practically stomps on the gas pedal and races through the streets, not caring enough to follow stop signs and red lights. 

"I better get a raise for this," Tommy chuckles and Brendon can't help but laugh with him.

"I'll put a good name in for you, yeah?" They continue nervous laughing until they reach the airport. "Fuck, what am I doing?" Brendon second guesses himself, wondering if he's overreacting.

"Oh hell no, you don't get to drag my ass out here just for you to stop yourself from getting your girl."

"Technically you dragged my ass because you drove," Brendon shrugs and Tommy rolls his eyes.

"You have no time for technicalities, bro! Get your skinny ass out there and get her!" Brendon nods and Tommy opens the bus door and kicks Brendon out. His heart races as he rushes in to buy his ticket and get you back.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

 

"We will be landing in a couple minutes, please put your seatbelt on as a safety precaution," the loudspeaker on the plane warns you to keep the seatbelt on and you close your eyes, trying not to cry about how you left Brendon without seeing his face one last time. His smile and his eyes race through your mind and before you could start crying the plane shakes a bit as it descends onto the plane strip. You open your eyes and see the familiar airport out of the small window next to you. You feel relieved that you're finally home, but you feel exhausted and lonely without Brendon's presence. Everyone unbuckles their seatbelt and gets out of their seats to grab their bags from the cubbies above their seats. You do the same and grab your purse and your small carry-on bag that Brendon bought you a couple days before you went on the tour because he knew you liked having your things in the same place. Every slowly trudges out of the plane and you continue walking until you walk into the airport and see a bunch of girls staring at you. You jump when they scream and hold posters that read "Wait here!" and "Wait for Brendon!". Security guards run over and yell at them for screaming but the crowd of girls continue screaming at you. The guards should the girls back and you stare back at them with wide and panicked eyes.

"You a celebrity or something?" An old guard with a grey mustache walks up to you and you shake your head. His presence automatically calms you down.

"You think I'd fly coach if I were?" You retort and he chuckles and offers to help lead you to grab your other bag from the baggage claim. 

"So, do you know why there's so many girls here?" You can tell he was wondering that for a while as you both wait for your bag. 

"I'm Brendon Urie's girlfriend- ex girlfriend," you tell him and he raises an eyebrow, not knowing who you're talking about. "He's a singer, and the girls must've seen a photo of us leaving a bus or something. I might have to go under the knife for them to leave me alone," you joke and he laughs.

"Well, it seems your bag is heading this way. You got a ride here already or would you like me to wait with you until a ride comes?" You look back at the crowds of girls at different corners of the room you're in and a strong sense of anxiety washes over you. 

"Could you wait with me?" You ask, not wanting to sound annoying.

"Of course," he grins. "I don't feel like standing by my usual spot anyways. That means doing nothing for a long ass time. It's surprisingly exhausting." The both of you go down a couple escalators and stand by the doors just to see yet another group of girls waiting there. "Great," the guard sighs and leads you to an employee lounge where no one can see you. 

"I'm really sorry about all this," you say, your cheeks reddening at your embarrassment. "I didn't expect this at all."

"It's fine," he smiles and the corners of his eyes wrinkle. You pull out your phone to call a cab but you see the Twitter notification on your lock screen. Without checking what his tweet said, you open your phone and google a taxi company. You call them and tell them you're at LAX and they tell you the time they'll be there. 

"Of course, they'll be here in 20 minutes, also known as 'about an hour'," you sigh and set your head in your hands. This day is taking forever. "I just want to go home, eat some ramen, and watch some Grey's Anatomy."

"You and me both, kiddo."

* * *

40 minutes later

* * *

Brendon races out of the plane and is shocked at first because of all the screaming and runs up to one of the security guards. "Have you seen this woman?" He holds up a photo of you and the guard nods.

"Yeah, she was lead by Barney down to baggage claim, you want me to take you there?" Brendon shakes his head but thanks the man and runs towards the area he was pointed to, but there's no sign of you. The girls being held back by some guards shout to Brendon, "She's downstairs!" He nods at them and runs down the escalators looking around, hoping to see your face but he starts to worry when you're nowhere to be seen. He hears the fans screaming around him but he doesn't listen to what they're saying. He's too panicked. He thinks that if you've left the airport, you've officially left him and he can't handle the thought of it.

* * *

"Yeah, the taxi isn't here yet. I'll explain what happened later. Yeah, okay, thanks Mom, love you," you hang up the phone and smile at the guard sitting across from you who is sipping from a small coffee mug. "My new ride shall be here in five minutes," you laugh.

"It's amazing how a taxi driver's job is supposed to take you from point A to point B but they can't seem to even get to point A." You laugh at his statement and stand up from the seat, stretching your arms and yawning.

"It truly is. Thank you for babysitting me, but I'll wait by the doors now. See you some other time Barney," you pat his shoulder and he nods.

"This was fun. Tell your mom to drive safely," he smiles at you and you nod as you open the door to walk over to the entrance. You cover your ears at the screams that just get louder and you keep your eyes on the ground since looking at crowds makes you queasy, until you bump into someone and you drop your phone. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," you sigh and bend down to get your phone. You can't help but look up and see who you just bumped into and your heart drops. "Brendon?" You whisper in shock and quickly stand up and he immediately hugs you.

"I love you, I love you so much, fuck, never leave me again," he says into your ear, but you're still in shock. When did he get here? Why did he even come? 

"You don't trust me," you sob once you realize who's hugging you and tears fall from your eyes as you try your hardest not to hug him back. "Why would you come all this way if you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you," he pulls away but keeping his hands on your waist. "I'm just an insecure fuck who second guesses himself. I don't trust myself. Baby, I love you, please don't leave me," he begs as he starts to tear up. Looking at his face makes your heart practically explode and you can't contain your excitement to see him and you kiss him. You kiss him in front of a ton of girls recording this very moment on their phones. You can't help but be thankful for those phones because without your own you wouldn't have known Brendon the way you do now. You pull away and start blushing at the screams from the girls around you. "That was not expected," Brendon teases and looks around the room with the biggest smile you've ever seen. 

"Wanna go home?" You ask.

"Mine or yours?" 

"I was kind of hoping we could make your house into our house." You smile and Brendon kisses your forehead.

"Let's go home," he smirks, grabbing your bags and leading you to the doors where you notice your mother's car is waiting.

"Oh, by the way, my mom will probably scream when she sees you, just a fair warning."

"Yes, because we need more fans screaming," he chuckles and opens your mom's trunk to set your things in the back. You walk behind him and go on your tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Hopefully you're not too sick of screaming tonight," you tease and before he can reply you rush into the passenger seat so he can't do what he did on the first car ride of the tour again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like thats it lol
> 
>  
> 
> i kinda wanted to do something different for the last chapter and yes i know it was written horribly i'm still recovering from black friday shopping till 1 am :) so yea i might consider making a second one of j texts between them later in life but idk i might j add smut lmao but yeah hope it's decent enough


End file.
